The Rekindled Flame
by Roisin Dubh
Summary: AU and OC. The tale of Haldir and Runevalas. This story is a prequel to "The Sword of Lorien." COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: A New Wind

Disclaimer: Remember, this is INSPIRED by Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy (book and movie form) but but it is A/U in many, many ways, so if you are a Tolkien purist please know this before you read. This story happens well before the Fellowship begins. As always, feedback is welcome but please be balanced...

Any Elvish language used here is based upon Tolkien's language, and used with permission from the Tel'Mithrim. For so graciously allowing me to use their language in my story, they have my sincere thanks and appreciation. To learn more about the Tel'Mithrim and the Grey Company, please visit their web site: w w 

Rating: PG-13

Before I begin, I do want to thank Evenstar Elanor and Mercury Gray... when I first wrote "Sword of Lorien," I had a few ideas running around my head for an offshoot story. Their feedback helped shape what is becoming "The Rekindled Flame." So for their thoughtful insight, I thank them both.

Now, on to the story...

**The Rekindled Flame**

**_Chapter 1: A New Wind _**

"You seem troubled, Rumil." Galadriel's voice was warm, gentle as it wrapped around him. Rumil looked up and smiled, despite his troubled thoughts.

"I fear for my brother, Haldir," he answered. "He has not been the same since he returned from war. Since Maranwe."

Galadriel paused. She, too, worried. Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, was complicated. He presented an image of cool detachment, even arrogance to the outside world, but the Lady of the Golden Wood knew that Haldir was an Elf of deep emotions, even if he kept them hidden from others' eyes. The loss of his _feahoon_ – his 'spirit-heart' or soul-mate in the tongues of Man – had devastated the Marchwarden.

"His grief troubles me as well," she said, and it was the truth. Haldir had found Maranwe, his _feahoon_, on the field of battle, only to have her die in his arms minutes later. Since his return to Lothlorien, the Marchwarden had held tight to his grief, sharing it with no one, mourning in silence and in solitude.

"He cannot continue like this." Rumil looked at Galadriel, hoping she would have the answer.

"That is for Haldir to decide," she answered. "If he chooses to heal his heart alone, we cannot force him to do otherwise, even if we wish it. Have faith, Rumil. The Valar have ever watched over your brother, trust that they will not forsake him now."

It wasn't the answer Rumil wanted, but he kept silent.

Weeks blended into months and the months quickly flowed into years much as a stream will join an ever widening river until it meets the vast expanse of the ocean. As the years passed, Haldir's sorrow did begin to abate. If he spoke of his heartache to anyone but the mallorn trees, he did not say, and as the sorrow seemed to fade, he turned again to his brothers for companionship.

One evening, after dining together in Haldir's dwelling the three walked out on the platform. Haldir took another drink of his wine and looked up at the sky. The light of the moon filtered down, making that mallorns glow and sparkle. He reached out and gently touched a branch. The woods of Lothlorien were part of his soul.

"I've heard," said Orophin, "that Elves from Dol Amroth will arrive soon. Is this true, brother?"

Haldir nodded. "It is. The Lord Celeborn has relations there and one of his cousins comes to dwell here in the heart of Lothlorien."

"Surely an Elf from Dol Amroth will whither in the Golden Wood," said Rumil. "Even with Elven eyes, you cannot spy the sea from even the tallest tree here."

"Indeed, but from what I have heard, this Elf pines for the forest as much as her other kin yearn for the sea." The Marchwarden shrugged. "Even so, we will not see her when she arrives."

"No?" The brothers asked the question in unison.

Haldir frowned at them. "Have you forgotten that the Lady Galadriel sends us to Imladris two days hence? You are both a disgrace to the Archers of 'Lorien if you cannot remember the Lady's commands!"

"Ah, be not so strict, Haldir!" said Orophin. "We are enjoying good wine on a fair evening. My duties are far from my mind right now..."

"My duty is never far from mine."

"And that," said Rumil as he raised his glass, "is why you are the Marchwarden, dear brother, and not one of us."

"'Lorien would be overrun with Dwarves within days if either of you were left in charge." Haldir downed the rest of the wine in his glass as if that would erase the thought from his mind. Both of the brothers laughed, and Orophin took the wineskin and filled all three glasses again.

As duty required, Haldir, Rumil and Orophin bid farewell to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, before leaving Lothlorien.

"May the Valar watch over you all," said Galadriel. "Travel swiftly and bring our love and greetings to Lord Elrond, and especially to my granddaughter, Arwen."

"As you wish, Lady," answered Haldir. "We will return in time for midsummer."

She watched them go with a smile as Celeborn looked from the three warriors to his Lady. "You watch with more than fondness, my Lady. Are you troubled?"

Smiling, she turned and held out her hand to Celeborn. "Not as troubled as I once was." She said nothing further and Celeborn knew she would not share more, at least not now. He had learned long ago that Galadriel said only what was necessary and no more.

"Your cousin shall arrive soon," she said, changing the subject.

He smiled. "I will be pleased. I have never met Islarenei's daughter, Runevalas. I hope she is like her mother... News of Islarenei's death saddened me greatly; I had always been fond of her."

"Well, from what has been said, Runevalas has always had her mother's love of the woods and has pined for them greatly. I think she will find much to her liking in Lothlorien."

Celeborn heard an odd note in Galadriel's voice but she continued to look at some birds as the darted in and among the tree branches, saying no more. Three weeks later, Runevalas arrived in Lothlorien to the welcoming embrace of her kin.

"You look a great deal like your _atara_ mother ," said Celeborn.

"Thank you, cousin," Runevalas said with a smile. "I find that to be a great compliment, as I always thought my mother to be quite lovely."

"Indeed she was," said Galadriel. "You have only been in the Lothlorien for scant days, Runevalas. What think you of our fair wood?"

The young woman looked around her with an almost child-like wonderment in her eyes. "I had seen the woods before, even been in them, near my home in Dol Amroth, but I never knew they could be so beautiful... or feel so welcoming. It feels like a new spring wind. It has exceeded all of my dreams."

Galadriel smiled. "It makes my heart glad to hear you say so. I think you will find the Golden Wood affects the heart in many profound ways."

Well, that's the start. Mercury, if you're reading this, the postings won't come as fast and furious as they did with "Thunderstruck." LOL. Please read and review...


	2. Chapter 2: An Ocean Breeze

**Disclaimers/Ratings: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.**

**Before we begin...**

Xkuroxshinobix... thanks for leaving the first review on this one!

Evenstar Elanor... your continued enthusiasm for my writing is deeply appreciated.

Lady of the Dog Star... glad that you like the opening swing on this story – hope you like the rest just as much.

**Chapter 2: An Ocean Breeze**

As the summer waxed full, the thoughts of the Lothlorien Elves turned to midsummer, a time of feasting and celebration. Haldir, along with Rumil and Orophin, returned from Imladris the day before midsummer. On their return, they took a day to hunt and brought pheasant, quail and even some ducks for the feast. The brothers were in high spirits, flush from their success, and were warmly welcomed home.

During the midsummer feast, they were seated at Celeborn and Galadriel's High Table, listening to the sounds of singing and laughing.

"My Lord," said a soft voice, "would the Marchwarden care for some wine?"

Haldir nodded absently, gesturing to his glass, only raising his eyes high enough to see the slender necked silver pitcher before turning his attention back to his brothers. It was Rumil and Orophin's faces that made him turn back. Both of his brothers were staring, smiling, at the Elf pouring his water. Haldir shifted in his chair and turned his face up.

"Thank you..." his voice trailed slightly away. The Elf who had just served him was quite lovely, and he could understand why his brothers stared at her so. She was slender and graceful, as were most Elves, but she carried herself with a quiet confidence that resonated with Haldir. Her face was heart-shaped with high cheekbones and full lips. Her eyes were large and a deep shade of nearly indigo blue, and her hair was a yellow-gold. It fell past the small of her back in gentle ripples and on each side of her face she wore slender braids which were caught back in pairs, each bound by a silver charm with Elvish runes on it.

"Is there anything else you require, Marchwarden?"

"Only your name, _lirimaen. lovely one _"

She dropped her eyes and blushed. "I am Runevalas, daughter of Islarenei, who was a cousin of Lord Celeborn."

So this was the mysterious cousin from Dol Amroth. "I am Haldir," he answered, "and these are my brothers, Orophin and Rumil."

"I am honored to meet you, Marchwarden. I've heard many tales of your prowess," Runevalas said with a smile. Haldir raised an eyebrow at her, wondering just who may have spoken of his "prowess."

"But if you will excuse me, I must attend to the Lady of the Wood." Runevalas retreated quickly, keeping her face averted so Haldir did not see the blush grace her cheeks.

They watched her walk away, the light cloth of her gown fluttering around her feet. Rumil was the first to look away and he immediately looked at Haldir. The Marchwarden was still watching Runevalas and there was a light in his eyes Rumil had not seen for a long time. Orophin saw it too.

"I'm glad to see there is still some desire left in you for a fine lady," said Orophin without preamble and even less tact. Rumil rolled his eyes, seeing it for the bait that it was.

Haldir's posture changed and he flashed his brother an angry expression. "Who I desire is my business alone, Orophin. You would do well to remember that."

As Orophin dissolved into laughter, Haldir looked at Rumil and saw the smile there as well. Realizing his quick rise to anger had done no more than confirm his attraction to the lovely Runevalas; Haldir scowled at both of them but then allowed a small smile to fracture his serious expression. They had caught him and denial would no longer avail him any privacy.

Throughout the remainder of the banquet, Haldir stole glances in Runevalas' direction. Once he glanced over and found Lady Galadriel watching him with an infuriatingly enigmatic smile. He turned back to his brothers and his wine, flushed.

Three days later the brother's cornered Haldir in his home. "You have been markedly absent in these past few days, brother," said Orophin.

"Runevalas has been asking about you," said Rumil pointedly.

Haldir's eyes shifted over and his expression stayed very neutral. "And what have you said about me?"

"I would not presume to speak for you," replied Rumil, "other than to say that your duties keep you much occupied, even if I know that is a falsehood!"

The Marchwarden turned away with a slight frown on his face. _Why have I absented myself, he wondered, _but he knew the was the first she-Elf he'd truly felt a desire for since Maranwe's passing, and he felt somehow disloyal to Maranwe's memory. Absorbed in his own thoughts, he started to walk away.

"Haldir."

The Marchwarden turned back to his brothers.

"It pains me to see you put such walls around your heart."

"My heart is not your affair, Rumil."

"You are my brother. That which causes you pain is most certainly my concern. You're obviously infatuated by Runevalas, yet you deny what you feel. I've watched you bury it further and further in your soul, and grow more distant and angry as you do."

"How can I give myself to another when Maranwe lives in my memories?"

"Haldir," said Rumil, "Maranwe has been with Mandos for many years now. Allow her to live in your memory, but start living your life again."

Haldir's subtle nod could have been agreement or a cool dismissal, and Rumil guessed it was the latter as his elder brother turned and walked away without another word.

Orophin shook his head. "I've never met a more stubborn Elf," he muttered.

"He misses what is before him by dwelling in the past," said Rumil more to himself than anyone else.

There was a soft breeze coming through his window as Haldir settled into his bed for the night, but sleep eluded him. Finally he got out of bed and went to one of the many springs that dotted Lothlorien. He eased himself into the pool enjoying the cool sensation of the spring water on his skin. Leaning back, he put his elbows on the smooth rocks that surrounded the spring and looked up. Through the branches he could see the stars and a sliver of moon as it hung in the night sky.

"She is lovely," he said to himself, thinking of Runevalas, "I cannot deny that. Perhaps there would be no harm in spending some time with her." _Maybe Rumil is right..._

So much for Chapter 2. Please read/review and let me know what you think...


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of the Past

**Disclaimers and all that good stuff: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.**

**Before we get started...**

Evenstar/Elaine... thanks for pointing out the things that struck you as odd. I count on you to keep me honest and not to let me get lazy!

Lady of the Dog Star... He gets shown as so cold sometimes, I want to make sure that his aloof persona stays, but that some emotion slips through the facade every now and again!

**Chapter 3: Memories of the Past **

"My Lord Haldir," said Runevalas. "We've not been graced with your presence for some time." Next to her, Galadriel smiled at the shine in Runevalas' eyes.

"My duties..." began Haldir. "My duties have kept me away." But he knew that wasn't the truth, and to speak such a falsehood in Galadriel's presence cut him deeply.

Runevalas looked up at him through thick lashes. "You have been missed," Runevalas said. She gave him an earnest look, hoping he would see that she was still quite attracted to him.

"Indeed you have, Marchwarden. I hope you are not so taxed in your duties that you cannot find a few moments of respite here among the mallorns of the Golden Wood?"

"No, Lady Galadriel, I promise you that I do not spend all my time working." He met Runevalas' gaze for a moment and then looked away. Another time, another place he would have met that gaze even more boldly, but to be so brazen before Galadriel simply would not do.

They walked for a short time together under the mallorns until they came to a clearing with three paths leading out of it. "You will pardon me," said Galadriel, "but I must see my Lord Celeborn. You will forgive my rudeness in leaving you so suddenly."

"Of course..." said Runevalas.

"Haldir," said Galadriel, "will you escort Runevalas safely home to her dwelling?"

_Escort her? Safely? There are no dangers in this part of the Golden Wood._ But he would not refuse any request from Galadriel. "Of course, my Lady. It will be as you wish." He stepped immediately into a role he was comfortable in, the Marchwarden.

It took them close to 20 minutes to walk to Runevalas' dwelling. On the way, Runevalas asked Haldir to tell her stories about Lothlorien and its history. He was well-versed in the lore and history of 'Lorien and Runevalas was captivated listening to Haldir's deep and expressive voice as he told his tales.

"My thanks, Marchwarden, for seeing me safely home," said Runevalas as they reached the place where she lived.

_"Ta nae amin saesa," It was my pleasure _he answered.

There was a momentary pause and then Runevalas turned to go into her dwelling.

"Runevalas, I will be attending a banquet tomorrow at the behest of the Lady Galadriel. It is to honor King Thranduil as he passes through Lothlorien on his way home. Perhaps," said Haldir slowly, "you would consider attending with me?"

"I would." She tried not to let her pleasure at his invitation show too keenly. Haldir did not strike her as someone who would look favorably on giddy behavior.

He nodded, pleased with her answer, but not surprised. _"Tenna' tul're san'," Until tomorrow then. _

The next day, Haldir appeared at Runevalas' dwelling. She smiled when she saw him. Dressed in a casual coat that fit well to the waist and had panels that dropped to mid-thigh, Haldir looked exceptionally handsome. His straight, silver-blond hair was caught back on the sides and drawn into a herringbone braid. He wore a hammered circlet of intertwined strands of silver and gold.

Runevalas had taken special care to dress for the dinner. Her dress was a deep teal shade and the sheer bell sleeves made from a silvery-cream material. She had told Galadriel that it was her ocean dress because the color reminded her of the deep waters off the coast of Dol Amroth, and the sleeves were the white-capped waves that struck the shore. Around the crown of her head was a rope of grey pearls with swaged loops of smaller pearls cascading down her hair in the back.

The dinner was a quiet affair and as platters of fresh fruit were being served as Celeborn and Galadriel talked genially to Thranduil. His young son, Legolas, sat near his father listening to the conversation. He was young, still a child really, but there was a certain gravity about him. Haldir wondered what kind of Elf he would become when he truly matured.

Some time later, Galadriel stopped where Runevalas and Haldir were seated. She smiled down at the two of them, and Haldir felt warm around his collar as he chafed silently under her scrutiny.

"I'm pleased that you've both come," she said at last. "It brings my heart joy to see those I care about finding enjoyment in each other's company."

Under the light of the waxing moon, Haldir and Runevalas walked through 'Lorien back towards Runevalas' home. There was still soft music on air despite the late hour. As a courtesy, Haldir offered her his arm and as they strolled he told her more tales of Lothlorien.

"Why did you serve me wine?" asked Haldir after he finished his story.

"Serve you?"

"The first night we met. You were serving wine. You are Lord Celeborn's cousin; I would not think that duty would fall to you."

"I have heard tales of Haldir, Marchwarden of 'Lorien," she said with a shy smile, "and I desired to meet you. It seemed a good way without appearing overly bold."

Haldir merely nodded and did not say anything else right away. When they stopped walking, he looked down into Runevalas' eyes. He had not been with anyone in a very long time and the desire to kiss Runevalas rose up in him fiercely, taking the Marchwarden by surprise.

"Runevalas..."

She smiled. She didn't object at all to the idea of Haldir kissing her, nor even to the idea of him passing the remainder of the night with her. But as strong as Haldir's desire was, the sudden memory of Maranwe in his arms that followed sharp in its wake was even stronger.

"... I trust you enjoyed the evening," he finished, not wishing to explain his sudden hesitation.

She sensed his sudden retreat, and although it troubled her, she did not let it show on her lovely face. "Go," she said. "I know your duty calls you away. I hope to see you again soon."

They both knew it was a white lie meant for them both to keep their pride intact, and each was grateful for it in that moment. Haldir bent and kissed Runevalas' hand and watched her ascend the stairs, her ocean dress swirling around her ankles like the tides. Once out of his sight, Runevalas hurried up the remaining stairs and went immediately to her balcony platform. She had a moment to watch him walk away before he was swallowed by the Golden Wood.

Slowly she took the pearls from her hair, coiling the strand carefully and putting it in a velvet lined box. _Did I somehow offend him, she wondered. No, I did nothing improper. There is no shame in being together. He seemed to want me for that moment... _She thought back over the evening to make sure she had not somehow given him offense in any way, but there was nothing.

Runevalas lay back on her bed and curled close to her pillow. From the ceiling, thin veils of sheer material fell, connecting to each corner of the bed. The two closest to the head of the bed were undone for Runevalas liked the feel of the partially enclosed bed. It had a mystery, a romance that she loved to wrap herself in like cool silk.

As she lay on the soft mattress a thought came to her._ I understand, she thought. Haldir stopped himself out of respect. He would not want, she assumed, to offend Lord Celeborn by bedding his cousin without some bit of courtesy beforehand. _It was not the truth, but it was close enough to satisfy Runevalas for now.

Once he had seen Runevalas home, Haldir did not go to his own dwelling. Rather, he wandered through Caras Galadhon, the heart of Lothlorien, until he came upon the clearing that held a carved marble basin. The Mirror of Galadriel. He circled the mirror, eyeing it warily.

He had never entirely trusted the Mirror, although he would have never admitted that to anyone, especially Galadriel. The Marchwarden was a man of facts, tactics, planning. The Mirror was too fluid to sit well with Haldir. It could show the past, the present, and even the future, or at least a possibility of the future.

It was this possibility that made Haldir mistrust the mirror. _To see the future, he had once said to Galadriel, may influence the decisions I make. In my desire to make a better future, could my decisions not be influenced and perhaps make an even worse future? I would rather make my decisions and live with my consequences._

The graceful bend of a carved bench made of polished mallorn presented an inviting seat. The tree had fallen at the edge of Lothlorien during an unexpected storm and the Elves did not ant to see the smooth, mellow wood go to waste. Haldir sat and looked up at the moonlight filtering down through the mallorn leaves above him. His mind wandered back through the centuries, back to that battlefield long ago when he took Maranwe from Lord Elrond's arms and watched as his _feahoon's_ life faded away before him. Watched as her eyes ceased to see him and looked only towards the long path to Mandos' Hall. His shoulders sagged slightly.

"Maranwe," he whispered to the wind. "We were together but mere moments, but your presence has haunted my thoughts and my heart for all these years. So few of us find a _feahoon_ in our lives. It is so rare, such a gift from the Valar. There is no other on Middle Earth who will stir my soul the way you did."

The gentle breeze played around him, teasing the ends of Haldir's hair and his thoughts floated forward to earlier that very night as he walked Runevalas' home. Her closeness, her warmness had brought feelings of desire up in him. She was beautiful and gentle; soft and comforting where he saw himself as cool and sharp.

"I do not wish to be lonely, Maranwe, but I can never hold you again the way I desire. But if I pursue Runevalas, am I motivated by true desire for her? Or am I trying to simply salve the hole in my heart left by your death?"

The breeze lingered for a moment and then disappeared from the wood, leaving Haldir with no answer.

_The next chapter may take a little longer to write/post since it is just a jumble of notes right now. Please read/review and let me know what you think of it so far, and what you might like to see in the future... can't promise you'll see it, but you never know when or where the Muse may strike!_


	4. Chapter 4: Caught Off Guard

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for full disclaimer.**

**Before we get started...**

Evenstar Elanor... Glad the images resonated. I was hoping they would! Thanks for being such a regular reviewer of my work.

Anonymous... Thanks for the kind review! I hope you like future chapters as much!

Xkuroxshinobix... Hope you like this chapter as much as the others. Appreciate the reviews.

**Chapter 4: Caught Off Guard**

In the months that followed the banquet for the Elven King of Mirkwood, Haldir began to spend more time with Runevalas, his need for companionship overruling his sorrow. But even as he and Runevalas circled each other carefully, Haldir flared angrily each time Rumil or Orophin told him he was courting her.

Late one winter morning, Runevalas came unexpectedly to Haldir's dwelling. She called his name as she skimmed up the curving stairs that led to his balcony platform. He turned, surprised to hear her voice. He had arrived late in the night from patrolling the far edge of Lothlorien and the next few days were for his leisure. He wore only a set soft doeskin pants and an unfastened, light-weight over-shirt, for even in winter Lothlorien remained warm.

Runevalas stopped and couldn't prevent the blush from dusting her cheeks. She had never seen Haldir in anything but his full attire, and she couldn't help but admire him. Nearly all Elves were tall and graceful, with a slender but athletic build. Haldir was all that and more. His chest was a little broader than the typical Elf and it tapered down to a narrow waist. The muscles on his abdomen were well-defined, and while Runevalas could not see his arms, she imagined they were also sculpted and strong.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," she said. "I'd heard you returned last night and wanted to surprise you."

"It is a welcome surprise," he said with a smile. He realized that he'd missed Runevalas while he was gone, and for a moment felt off balance, caught off-guard. She came over and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. Haldir could no longer resist the attraction that had been growing over the past months. He ached to be close to someone, physically, even if he was not willing to admit that his heart needed companionship as well, and he brought Runevalas in close to him and kissed her with more fire than he first intended. When he released her, Runevalas looked at him with wide eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with just as much vigor.

There was no conversation as they tumbled onto Haldir's bed, tossing what remained of their clothes to the floor. Runevalas felt delicate and warm beneath him as Haldir lost himself in their desires. He had not understood how much he had missed physical intimacy until he felt Runevalas' skin against his own.

Hours later, Haldir slept, sprawled across his bed, exhausted and sated. Runevalas, too, had slept soundly. She woke once, pulling a light sheet up against the cool breeze that came through the window. Looking down at Haldir, she smiled. She had wanted this for a long time and it was well worth the wait. The stories she'd been told of Haldir's "prowess" had all been about his skill with the bow and the sword. No one had mentioned his prowess beneath the sheets. She settled back down with a contented sigh and drifted back to sleep.

When he woke in the late afternoon, Haldir slipped quietly out of bed so as not to wake his lover. His eyes lingered for a long moment on the smooth white skin of her shoulders and back. Outside, he let the breeze dance across his skin, enjoying the cool touch, but soon is thoughts wandered off, through the Golden Wood, back through time and to a distant field, soaked in blood and pain.

Maranwe. _What would it have been like, feahoon, to hold you, to kiss you, to make love to you until we were both exhausted? I don't think I can even begin to imagine... _In that moment, Haldir realized that there may be a small blessing from the Valar hidden in all of his sorrow. The agony he felt losing Maranwe after just a few moments... How much sharper would the pain have been if he had been able to get to know her, to be intimate with her?

"You're thoughts are far away," said Runevalas. She'd woken a few moments before to find herself alone in Haldir's large bed. Wrapping herself in a small sheet, she came out to the balcony.

"My thoughts are in and through the Golden Wood," he lied. "But they are a mere diversion from my thoughts of you."

"Your devotion to Lothlorien is beyond compare," she said. "That you would add me to those thoughts is a delight."

_I cannot love you the way I loved Maranwe, he thought, but perhaps I can find some true solace and comfort in your arms._ He reached out and caressed her cheek lightly, and they both looked out into the Golden Wood in silence.

_That's it for now. This was a bit of a transition chapter, but I've gotten a good bit done on this story this weekend, so hopefully I can get a few more chapters up in short order, but that will depend on what the rest of my week shapes up..._


	5. Chapter 5: A Moment of Doubt

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers on this story. Thanks!**

**Thanks, **as always, to Evenstar Elanor. You are always such a consistent reviewer... thank you for all the critiques. I really appreciate the time you take with them!

**Chapter 5: A Moment of Doubt **

And so Haldir and Runevalas dallied and courted for the next 40 years as Man gauges time. Runevalas, for her part, waited for a pledge promise from Haldir but the length of courtship did not disturb her. Forty years to Men was but a sunrise to sunset for the Elves. She had time to be patient and she knew Haldir was not prone to rash decisions. He would decide when he was ready and no one could push him to it sooner. No one, perhaps, save Galadriel, and the Lady of the Wood kept secret her thoughts on their courtship.

Haldir found himself drawn to Runevalas. She was warm and welcoming. Her wit entertained him and her expansive heart sheltered him when he needed comfort. His memories and anguish over Maranwe were still keen in his mind, and through tremendous effort he kept the guilt and sorrow buried as far down in his soul as he could, hiding them from Runevalas.

There were times however, when the sorrow broke through and his mood turned melancholy. Runevalas would do what she could to comfort him, but when she would ask what troubled him, he would not share. All he would tell her is that he had been through many battles as Marchwarden, and that sometimes the sad memories of those battles weighed heavily on his shoulders. She contented herself, reluctantly, with that answer.

So it was 40 years after Haldir had first bedded Runevalas, that Rumil finally lost his patience with his brother.

"Haldir, what are you doing?"

The Marchwarden looked up from where he was sitting with a puzzled look on his face. "Doing about what?" he asked.

"What are you doing with Runevalas?"

Haldir was taken slightly aback by the accusation simmering in his brother's voice and Rumil could see the defensive wall slam up in Haldir's eyes. But Rumil didn't relent.

"You toy with her," accused Rumil.

"How dare you!" Haldir stood up quickly and hammered his hand down on the table next to him. "I have never treated Runevalas poorly."

"Have you not? She knows nothing of you in all the years you have been lovers. With her you are Haldir, the Marchwarden, only. You are not Haldir the Elf. She deserves all of you, Haldir."

"You know nothing of which you speak." There was frost in his voice.

"If that is what you believe, then you are a fool," said Rumil. "But Runevalas loves you. She would stand by you as your mate, your wife, if you asked her."

"Marry her? What real need do I have with a mate?"

"Perhaps you think you have no need of one, but what of Runevalas? Have you asked what she wants? Do you know where she believes this romance is leading? If you will not have her, then release her to someone who will." Then Rumil thought, _would that the Valar grace me with a she-Elf who loves me as much as Runevalas loves you, brother mine._

The words stung and Haldir ignored them. "What kind of mate would I be for her? I am often gone, and in much danger. She would be better off pledging herself a bundle of arrows and a sword..."

It was a lie and Rumil knew it. "There is more to you than arrows and swords," he barked. "But you hide it from everyone, and especially from Runevalas! Have you told her anything about you? Have you told her about Maranwe? She deserves to know all of you; else you disrespect her and do her no honor."

Haldir's frosty voice turned to ice. "You step beyond your bounds, Rumil. We will discuss this no further. Leave me."

Rumil left without another word. A short distance away, Runevalas withdrew and hid herself behind the trunk of one of the great mallorns as Rumil angrily left Haldir's dwelling. She had only heard the very last part of what had been said. From behind the broad and sheltering mallorn, she watched Rumil pass and looked towards Haldir's dwelling for a moment, before she turned and silently went back the way she came.

Haldir, unaware that Runevalas had overheard his confrontation with Rumil, returned to his work, but found his concentration fractured. His brother's words nagged at him, as irritating as any biting gnat. He flung the report he was reading across the room and stalked angrily to his balcony. Deep in his gut, a burning core of guilt chafed him raw and he covered his face with his hand.

Runevalas did not stop until she reached the glade where Galadriel sat, reclining in a chair, reading a book. The Lady of the Golden Wood looked up and smiled as Runevalas approached her.

"Come, sit with me," the Lady of the Wood said.

"Lady, may I ask you a question?" asked Runevalas once she sat down.

"Of course, Runevalas."

The young woman looked troubled and looked back over her shoulder in the direction where Rumil had gone.

"What troubles you?" asked Galadriel. There was obvious concern in her voice.

"I... I overheard Rumil just now. He was arguing with Haldir. They were arguing about me. Please, Lady, who is Maranwe and what does she mean to Haldir?"

Galadriel took a deep breath; Runevalas' fear was tangible. "I cannot speak to you of Maranwe; it is not my place. That is something you must ask Haldir about."

_Well, please read/review and let me know what you think of the latest chapter. Any feedback you can give me is helpful... I love to hear what I'm doing right, but if there's anything that doesn't sit right with you, let me know what it is so I can go back and check it out!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Disclaimers: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, etc.**

Thanks to Evenstar and "anonymous." I'm glad you both still like the story, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Truth **

"Tell me about Maranwe."

Haldir spun on his heels, staring at Runevalas. He had never mentioned Maranwe to her. "Who told you that name?" he demanded. "Who?" As he stared at her pale face he felt the earth shift and drop away from under his feet. Only his iron control prevented his knees from starting to buckle.

Runevalas opened her mouth but no sound came out for a moment; he had never spoken to her so sharply before, and it brought her fears into sharp relief. This Maranwe, whoever she was, obviously had a claim on Haldir's heart.

"Does it matter who told me?" she finally asked, defiant despite her fear.

"Indeed it does." He was silent after that, standing by the window and staring out in the vast forest of Lothlorien.

"Why? Why does it matter?"

He turned and frowned at her. "Because it is personal, and it is not something someone else should have shared."

"Perhaps," said Runevalas. "But would you have spoken of it otherwise? Or would you have held it close to your heart, never sharing? It is clear you love this Maranwe. What do I lack that makes you love her more than you love me?" Tears brimmed in Runevalas' eyes, but she didn't know if they were from anger or sorrow.

_She was my feahoon, I cannot love you the way I love her!_ Haldir's thoughts were anguished. He could hear the pain, the hurt, the jealousy, and the betrayal in Runevalas' voice and he knew he had brought all of those things to her.

"Haldir, I have been your _melisse lover _for forty years now and yet I know only your surface. Your body is mine but you keep you heart at a distance... your soul..."

"Do not say that!" He was afraid she'd say soul mate, use the word _feahoon._

"Who is Maranwe? What claim does she have on your heart?" Runevalas demanded; no matter what the answer, she would not be deterred.

Haldir's fists were clenched. He struggled for a moment, but the words finally exploded out of him. "Maranwe was my _feahoon,_ my spirit heart. I found her after a battle many years ago... Lord Elrond was holding her. When I touched her, looked into her eyes, I knew... and then Mandos took her."

As he spoke, the words and the memories rushed out of him. Haldir had never told anyone about Maranwe, except for his brothers and Galadriel, and he had not even told them everything. But now, as the first words slipped out, the others followed in a torrent. They escaped from him, wild horses trapped too long in pens, now free to run with no restraint.

Haldir told Runevalas about the wonder of finding a _feahoon,_ for so few ever did. Told her of the terror and despair as he watched Maranwe's life bleed out of her, one heartbeat at a time until that heart could beat no longer. That moment when Maranwe was looking into his eyes and then gasped, clutching reflexively at his arms. The instant – frozen forever in his memory – when the light in her eyes physically dimmed and then vanished forever. And finally, he told her of the vast, plunging abyss of emptiness and grief that enveloped him for so long.

As he spoke, Haldir felt the pain all over again and as his tale drew to a close, he drew in a deep, ragged breath. Runevalas put her arms around him and wiped the dampness from his cheeks.

"I thought I would die with her," he said softly, "and I never wanted to be hurt that much again. So I kept everyone out."

"Even me," she whispered.

"Even you."

She raised his face and looked into his eyes and her voice did not waver when next she spoke. "Haldir, I do not fear Maranwe's memory. I am not your _feahoon,_ nor are you mine. I can never be what she was to you; I can only what I am. And that is what I offer you: all of me."

There was no small amount of wonder in his eyes. He had kept her at a distance for so long. Deceived her in so many ways. There was no reason for her to stay, yet she was still here, holding him. Comforting him. Forgiving him for all the things he had done.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked. "Can you share my heart with Maranwe's ghost?"

"I can." Runevalas' eyes were soft as she looked up at him. He was such a proud Elf, strong, independent, stubborn, loyal, and yet there was this pool of emotion, deep within him that he kept so well hidden, so well protected. "I can because I have always shared your heart. I have always shared your heart. No one's heart is every solely the province of another. I share your heart with Maranwe, just as I share it with your brothers, with the Lady Galadriel, and even with Lothlorien itself. You love all of them in one form or another; surely there is room in your great heart for me, too."

"There is," he whispered.

Haldir put his hands on each side of Runevalas' face and kissed her deeply. She slid her arms around his waist and let him pull her closer. His hand slid down to the small of her back as Haldir tilted his head back. She kissed his neck back where the corner of his jaw met the neck and Haldir made a small noise in the back of his throat. Runevalas smiled. Abruptly, Haldir drew back slightly and looked down at Runevalas.

_"Amin mela lle," I love you, _he said, and there was a small note of surprise in his voice, as if the possibility had never occurred to him before. Then he said it again with more conviction. _"Amin mela lle."_

_"Amin mela lle,"_ she answered with a low chuckle.

* * *

_And so the saga continues. Please read/review. Love to hear what readers think!_


	7. Chapter 7: Blessing

**Disclaimer:** Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimer info.

**Before we begin, thanks to...**

**Mercury Gray... **So this is hitting the heart-strings the right way? Good! Just keep me honest and let me know if it gets too much. Given this is about their courtship it is bound to be a wee bit heavy on the "awww" factor, but I don't want to over do it!

**Evenstar Elanor...** What do I see in him? A mystery, mostly.

**Anonymous...** Glad you're still checking in. Hope to hear from you again!

**Lady of the Dog Star...** Thanks! Hopefully, the upcoming chapters will live up to the previous ones!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blessing**

Haldir walked up the stairs towards where Celeborn and Galadriel were seated, offering judgment and justice to any in Lothlorien who desired it. His dress armor was polished and his red cloak cascaded from his shoulders to nearly the floor. He walked slowly, deliberately down the center of the room toward his Lady and Lord. As he reached the base of the rise where their sculpted chairs rested, he dropped to one knee. Murmurs ran through the gathered crowd. Orophin and Rumil looked at each other. Haldir was coming before the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien as a supplicant?

"Marchwarden," said Galadriel, "why do you kneel before us? What would you ask of Galadriel and Celeborn?"

He looked up and there was a serenity in his face that had been absent for many, many years. Galadriel kept her face neutral, but inside she rejoiced.

"My Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel. I come before you today because it is my desire to be set handfast to the Lady Runevalas. As her eldest relative here in Lothlorien, Lord Celeborn, I respectfully beg your blessing."

"He's pledging himself to her! He's getting married!" hissed Orophin. "Did you hear him?"

"Yes, you fool, now be silent!" whispered Rumil. No one else heard them for all attention was on Haldir.

A radiant smile crested on Galadriel's face, and even the often reserved Celeborn could not keep a completely serious demeanor.

"A pledge of this nature is a serious request, Marchwarden." Celeborn stood and gazed over the crowd until he saw his cousin's daughter. "And does Runevalas share this desire?"

"She does," answered Runevalas.

"Then rise, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. Let it be known to all in Lothlorien that you have my blessing to be set handfast to the Lady Runevalas. I will send word to Dol Amroth in the morning to announce the good tidings."

As he spoke Galadriel stood and gestured for Runevalas to come forward. She slipped through the crowd and came to stand next to Haldir. The Lady took Runevalas' hand and placed it in Haldir's hand. "We rejoice in your happiness," she said, "You will be set handfast in a ceremony to be held the first day of spring!"

A few hours later, after the crowds of well-wishers had begun to depart, Lady Galadriel asked Runevalas to walk with her. Orophin and Rumil saw their opportunity. They came up on each side of Haldir and quickly escorted him out of the glade.

"What have you done with our brother?" asked Rumil.

Haldir gave him a momentarily bewildered look.

"Indeed," said Orophin. "Our brother is a brave soldier, but the thought of pledging to a she-Elf has always made him quake like a child. Therefore you must be an impostor!"

"Neither of you are particularly amusing," said Haldir wryly.

"Then perhaps some wine will loosen your tongue and you'll tell us how the lovely Runevalas bewitched you into finally taking a mate?" Orophin's grin was debauched at best, and Haldir was almost offended. He stopped walking and the brothers turned back to him.

"Thank you, Rumil," he said. "You were right to take me to task."

"I did this?"

"No, not exactly," said Haldir. "Runevalas did it. She heard you berate me. Heard you mention... Maranwe. When she came to me later, she demanded to know who Maranwe was. She thought I had been bedding a second lover all these years." _And I had been, he thought with some lingering guilt._ _In my heart, I had been._

"I'm happy for you, Haldir," said Rumil. "I truly am. Love is a fine thing when it comes and a wondrous thing when it blossoms and lasts."

"Must you?" sighed Orophin. "We finally have an excuse to get our dour eldest brother soaked in fine wine and you wax romantically philosophical. We obviously need to find you a mate as well."

* * *

_Well, this was a bit of a transition chapter. Hope you enjoyed despite its brevity. Please read/review and let me know what you think..._


	8. Chapter 8: Reunions and Regrets

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimer.**

**Mercury Gray... Like **I said, I'll put in a good word with Rumil for you. ;-)

**Anonymous & Evenstar Elanor... **Pleased you find the brothers so amusing. Haldir can be so serious; I thought there was a need for a bit of levity surrounding him. (Evenstar... you'll get some introspection; probably not as much as you'd prefer to have, but there will be some.)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunions and Regrets **

The seasons rolled forward, pushed along by the light breeze of time. Soon after Celeborn's blessing, word came from Dol Amroth that a sizeable party would attend the ceremony that would bind Haldir and Runevalas. During those months, Haldir stayed faithfully to his duties, taking his last round of watches at the edge of Lothlorien in the weeks leading up to the handfasting, and promising to return in time to meet Runevalas' relatives from Dol Amroth.

When they returned, the patrol was happy, but more subdued than normal. Runevalas, who had been eagerly awaiting Haldir's return, saw the distant look in his eyes immediately. She welcomed him home but his response was not what she'd hoped, and there was an awkward moment of silence.

Haldir quickly excused himself from company and retreated to one of the heated spring grottoes that dotted Lothlorien. Runevalas left him alone for a time, upset that he had not seemed happier to see her. With the approaching handfasting, she had been more irritable herself, and after a little time alone, she began to feel guilty that she hadn't tried harder to discover the source of his tension. She found him soaking in the warm water.

"What is this mood upon you, Haldir?" Runevalas was unsettled at his distant, distracted return to Lothlorien.

"It is nothing," he replied. He sank up to his chest in the warm spring water, feeling the heat skip into his weary muscles, untying the knots and soothing the burn. Runevalas sat, her legs to the side, on the smooth stones surrounding the spring. She reached down and pulled Haldir's long hair to the side and began to massage the knots in his shoulders. He had missed her touch.

"It is more than nothing," she said softly and felt him tense beneath her fingers.

He drew in a long, ragged breath.

"Haldir? _A'maelamin (my beloved)?"_

"There were Orcs," he said softly. "Not many but they were prowling near the edge of Lothlorien. They have rarely been so bold as of late."

She leaned forward and caressed him softly, running a finger over a scar on his chest from a battle with Orcs long ago.

"My mother went to Mandos many, many years ago. An accident. She was caught in a storm and a tree split from lightning... My father raised us as best he could, but he was an Archer of 'Lorien." He sighed. "And he died an archer's death."

"I'm sorry," said Runevalas. Haldir had never talked about his parents.

"My father was very proud. His honor was everything to him. My _atara (mother) _would often tell me I was just like him. After Mandos took him, I did what I could to raise Orophin and Rumil. They were both close to being adults, but there was a time when I had to play father to them."

"Where do your doubts come from? You are Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and none could besmirch your reputation. Rumil and Orophin have their moments of high spirits, but they bear their roles as Archers with dignity." Runevalas didn't understand.

"It is the way my father died," he said.

"You said he died an Archer's death..."

"With an Orc arrow in his throat. What if I die the same death? What if an Orc spear or arrow sends me to Mandos, leaving you here? You put your heart in dire jeopardy by pledging yourself to me."

She kissed the top of his head. "We cannot dwell in imagined futures. I would have you, Archer or no, Haldir of 'Lorien." He tilted his head back and looked up at her and the calm, steady light in her eyes convinced him of the truth in her words.

Two days later, Haldir appeared in the great banquet hall fully dressed in his ceremonial armor. The last time he'd worn it, he had asked Celeborn to approve his match with Runevalas. Now he wore it to meet her relatives from Dol Amroth. They were being escorted to the great hall by Rumil and Orophin.

Celeborn was eager for them to arrive; Galadriel could tell by the way he held tight to the arms of his chair and sat more forward than was his normal wont. Runevalas' mother, Islarenei, had traveled the shadowed path to Mandos' Hall many years before, but in addition to her daughter she had left behind a brother and sister, and it was these cousins that Celeborn desired to see.

Celeborn held out his arms. "Gilanduin. Raedalin. It brings me such joy to see you. The years between us have been too many." The three cousins embraced and laughed, and then bowed as Celeborn introduced them to his Lady.

After, Gilanduin held her arm out and two Elf children came forward. "My Lord Celeborn, I would like you to meet my children: Arendialas and Magan." The children came forward and bowed. "And this is Torvalen, sister to Runevalas."

Torvalen curtsied and smiled at Celeborn. There were some similarities between the sisters: the shape of the face, the curve of the lip, but Torvalen carried more of the spirit of the sea with her and had her father's dark, dark blond hair.

"Forgive me," said Torvalen with a smile, "but where is the lovely Runevalas? I hear she has flourished here, but we have missed her delightful company."

With a wide smile, Galadriel gestured behind them. The other Elves from Dol Amroth parted and Runevalas skimmed down the center of the room and fairly threw herself into her sister's arms.

"Torvalen!" she cried. "I have missed you!"

The sisters embraced warmly. From where he stood at the edge, Haldir smiled at Runevalas' obvious joy at the reunion. The Elves from Dol Amroth had gold-blond hair and most had grey-green eyes, but some were blue.

"And now," said Gilanduin, "I would meet this Marchwarden, who seeks to be set handfast to my niece. While I do not doubt your judgment, Celeborn, I would see the truth of him with my own eyes."

Unexpectedly, Haldir's shoulders stiffened. _Gilanduin doubted his worth? _He took a step forward and paused before walking regally across the room. There was a spark in his eye that only his brothers noticed, but Orophin and Rumil watched their brother's stately entrance with neutral faces. Haldir would never forgive them if the embarrassed him in front of Runevalas' relatives. Nor would Galadriel.

_It has been many years since anyone has called Haldir's quality into question, thought Rumil, and it chafes Haldir's pride._ He chuckled to himself.

Runevalas moved to stand next to him. "Gilanduin. Raedalin. It is my pleasure to present Haldir, Marchwarden of 'Lorien, and my chosen companion."

Gilanduin took Haldir's hands in her own. She allowed her eyes to search his face. _Proud, she thought. Stubborn... but a good soul, a large heart. Scarred from past wounds, but I see love there._ "I believe Runevalas has chosen very, very well," she said with a smile.

Haldir bowed with a flourish of cape and kissed Gilanduin's hand.

"Very well, indeed," she laughed.

* * *

_That's it for Chapter 8. As always, looking forward to reading your reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9: Maranwe's Ghost

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.**

**Before we get started...**

Had a wee bit of writer's block getting this done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Maranwe's Ghost **

A hearty breeze played through the mallorn branches the night before Haldir's handfasting. He had resisted Orophin's repeated attempts to ply him with wine and finally Rumil had dragged their younger brother off into the night. Haldir enjoyed the solitude and the strains of singing that rode the breeze through Lothlorien.

Unable to sleep, he finally descended from his dwelling and strolled on the paths that meandered through the trees. The lights of 'Lorien gave the forest an ethereal glow. Finally, his feet brought him to a secluded glade with a simple carved bench in the center. Remarkably this tiny area was not far from the clearing where the Mirror of Galadriel rested, but for some reason few Elves frequented this one spot. Few save Haldir.

"Maranwe," he said. The breeze kicked up again as it often did when he spoke his thoughts to the night air. "How I wish to believe that it is you, and not the breath of spring, that winds around me." _But I know it is not you. Your ghost is far from here, feasting with Mandos in his great Hall, and I must believe that you have found some solace and peace there. At least I know you do not know the pain of your battle wounds any more._

"Though your soul is far from me," he said aloud, "it brings me some peace to think that you can hear me when I call you. Maybe it is simply my vanity insisting that you could not resist the call of my voice. Rumil would call it hubris, and my brother is often right. I wonder how you would have viewed my pride."

He thought of Runevalas, and how she would gently tease him when his pride spoke, and the image of her face in his mind brought a smile to his face. After that first day when he had finally admitted that he loved her, Haldir had found Runevalas more and more in his thoughts. He chuckled to himself as he sat down on the bench, and let his mind wander back a few months...

"_Haldir? Haldir!" _

_The Marchwarden flinched and a slight bit of color rose to his cheeks. Rumil had caught him daydreaming. "Rumil. I didn't hear you..." he said._

_Haldir's brother looked at him for a long moment, especially at the color in his cheeks and then could not contain his glee. "You were daydreaming about Runevalas, you rogue!" he laughed. "I can see it in your eyes."_

_Cornered and captured, Haldir put his hands up. "You have found me out. I am truly in love, Rumil, and she invades my thoughts and dreams day and night." Then he paused and smiled at his brother. "And I do not care in the slightest that you know."_

The breeze took Haldir out of his memory and back into the small glade hidden within Lothlorien.

"I know, _feahoon,_" he whispered. "You know why I've come." He closed his eyes and let the wind caress his face, remembering Maranwe's fingers on his cheek, wondering what it would have been like to truly kiss her and not her ghost.

"I have come to realize that loving someone else does not mean that I love you less. You were my _feahoon_. You are my _feahoon_, and that will never change. But I cannot go through the rest of my life alone, bitter regret caging my heart and turning it to ice. I cannot believe you would have wanted me to live like that."

After another moment of silence, he stood quickly and walked out of the glade with a purposeful stride. Walking into the larger clearing that sheltered Galadriel's Mirror, he marched up to it resolutely and then stopped dead in his tracks.

_Another step, he thought. One more step and I can see the future... _"No," he said out loud and backing up a step. "Knowing the future is too weighty a burden, and already in this life I carry too much on my shoulders. No. I will not look in Galadriel's Mirror."

Nearby, a spring bubbled up through some rocks and trickled down into a small pool. Haldir went to one knee and scooped a handful of the cool liquid. He took a sip and then paused, watching the ripples distort his reflection for a moment. When the water stilled he stared at himself, sizing up his reflection in the spring.

"There is no question that Runevalas is a worthy mate," he said to his reflection, "but are you worthy of her? She has said that she can share my heart with Maranwe's memory, but can I find room in my heart for her?" The reflection looked steadily back, offering no insights, no comments. Haldir frowned. _How can I doubt myself like this? he thought angrily. I waver and hesitate like I'm a mere child. I am the Marchwarden of 'Lorien. I have fought in many battles and been trusted to carry intimate secrets for the Lady of the Wood. And here I doubt my worth as a mate and a husband? I love Runevalas._

He straightened up and looked up towards the sky.

"Maranwe! I have mourned for you for years upon years. We only had a few moments and I will always treasure those regardless of the circumstances that brought us together. So many never find a _feahoon_; we were fortunate to have the moments that we did. But Mandos took you from me far too soon, and that is the reality of this life. I cannot have you back, and so I must let you go. Forgive me for that."

He stopped and sighed. Around him Lothlorien was silent. No music danced over the mallorn leaves. No breeze stirred the branches.

"Please forgive me," he whispered a second time.

Still there was silence.

_It was folly to think she would answer me, thought Haldir. _"I will never forget you, Maranwe, and I will always love you, but I must live while I am a flesh and blood creature of this world. And to truly live, I must love. Perhaps it is vanity to think you can hear me, but I wish you could tell me that you understand."

Out of the night silence, a cool spring breeze kicked up. It darted into the clearing and enveloped Haldir, teasing his hair and his cape. It whispered in his ear and then fled, laughing, through the forest. With wide eyes, he watched where the breeze had gone. Despite the tears in his eyes, a wide smile blossomed on his normally stern face.

"Thank you, _feahoon_," he whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

A bit of a transitional portion to the story, but hope you enjoyed. Please read/review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10: Handfasted

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers. Thanks!**

**Before we get started, much appreciation to...**

**Evenstar Elanor/Elaine... **I don't know, you and the water thing. Just kidding! Thanks as always for the consistent reviews and for keeping me honest.

**Mercury Gray... **You were one of my very first reviews when I first posted on , and I don't think you've missed a story yet. "Slow, gentle, and sweet?" I can handle that kind of review.

**Utsuri... **Welcome! Thanks for taking a look at my story. Hope to hear back from you again.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Handfasted**

The handfasting took place at sunset. For Runevalas, the morning was spent with her sister and her aunt. They bathed in one of the warm pools and spent some time together before setting themselves to the task of dressing Runevalas and arranging her hair. Haldir's day was spent in similar endeavors while in the company of his brothers.

The sun was reaching its orange fingers down towards the tops of the trees when the Elves of Lothlorien and Dol Amroth gathered for the handfasting. The dark colors of the sun gilded the leaves and warmed the air. The Elves who gathered were dressed in their finest attire and sparkled as if they were jewels draped among the tree branches.

The Lady Galadriel appeared and each and every head bowed in respect. She looked resplendent in a light blue gown with silver trim and the woven silver circlet that covered her head was intricately designed to resemble intertwined tree branches. She went to the head of the clearing and waited. As was tradition in the Lothlorien Elves, the Lady of the Golden Wood presided at all handfastings.

The peal of a trumpet rang through the clearing and the Elves gathered in the middle parted, leaving an open grassy path from one end of the clearing to the other, where Galadriel waited. Rumil and Orophin appeared at the edge of the clearing. Each had his sword drawn and held it erect in front of his chest. Over their shirts they wore finely wrought chain mail, symbolic armor for Haldir's honor guard. They walked solemnly in to the clearing.

Haldir entered behind them. He paused at the edge of the clearing and glanced over the crowd. _Today begins a new age for me, he thought. A part of my life I am finally ready for. A part of my life that I will cherish, for it was bought and paid for in blood many years ago._ He squared his shoulders and followed his brothers down the path.

Rumil and Orophin stopped before Galadriel and lowered their swords.

"Who do you bring before me?" she asked.

"We bring our brother Haldir before you, Lady," answered Orophin.

"And why have you brought him here this day?"

"To fulfill his desire to be handfasted to his chosen mate, Lady," answered Rumil.

"You serve as his honor guard," she said. "Do you stand here today, prepared to lay your own lives down for his honor? Would you be prepared to die in his stead? Is he worthy of that sacrifice?"

"He is, Lady," said Rumil. "I would gladly trade my life for his."

"His honor is beyond compare and I would fight for him until the end," said Orophin.

Behind them, Haldir's expression softened. He was touched by his brother's words. It was left up to Rumil and Orophin to decide what their answers would be to the Lady's questions. They were not allowed to share them with him prior to this moment. He felt as strongly about his brothers as they did about him, but to hear the words from their own mouths on a day like this meant even more to him.

With a nod from Galadriel the brothers took up positions on each side of her and faced the crowd. They both managed a surreptitious glance at their brother and a quick smile.

"Haldir, Marchwarden of 'Lorien and son of my heart, come forward."

He walked up, obedient as always to Galadriel's command.

"Do you come to this handfasting willingly?"

"I do, Lady."

She smiled at him fondly. "Will you willingly accept the gift that will be given to you this day?"

"I will for it is my heart's desire," answered Haldir.

Galadriel smiled again for his answer was unexpected. He had sheltered his heart behind a thick shield for so long... she was pleased beyond words to hear him speak of his heart's desire now. She did not, however, have long to reflect for another ringing trumpet announced the arrival of Runevalas and her escort.

First to enter the glade were Gilanduin and Raedalin for they were Runevalas' closest relatives older than she was. Their walk was serene, but Gilanduin was beaming, a clear reflection of the joy she felt. Behind them walked three soldier Elves from Dol Amroth in full armor. Each carried a trident spear, a symbol of the ocean that was so dear to them. The Elves of Lothlorien watched, fascinated, for many had never seen the soldiers of Dol Amroth. Their armor glittered like fish scales and there were ribbons with shells hanging from the tridents, a traditional accoutrement for a handfasting ceremony.

Torvalen came next, her gown matching the grey-green of her eyes. Ropes of woven pearls were braided into the sides of her hair. Her steps were light as she walked the carpet of soft grass and came to stand before the Lady of the Golden Wood. Torvalen curtsied and then waited.

After a pause, Galadriel said, "Who do you bring before me?" she asked.

"I bring my sister Runevalas before you, Lady," answered Torvalen.

"And why have you brought her here this day?"

"To fulfill her dream and desire to be set handfast to her chosen mate, Lady."

"You serve as your sister's honor guard," Galadriel said. "Would you sacrifice your own honor to protect hers? Would you give up your life this day to defend her?"

"Without question, and a hundred times over if needs be," answered Torvalen.

At that, the three soldiers from Dol Amroth rushed out to Torvalen, surrounding her, and leveling their tridents. The tines of the weapons came so close that Torvalen could feel them prick her through the fabric of her gown. During this, and as the crowd gasped in surprise, Torvalen never took her eyes from Galadriel. She raised her arms, exposing herself even further to the trident spears.

From where he stood near Galadriel, Haldir took note of how the Elf maiden did not waver and did not flinch as the spears came at her. Even knowing it was for ceremony, it took nerve and steel to stand fast before those soldiers, and he respected her greatly for her courage and for her devotion to her sister.

"If my life will prove Runevalas' worth and honor, then take it, and I will go to Mandos with my head high. There will be no shame in my death." Torvalen's voice was clear and proud.

"Your pledge and your devotion speak well for your sister's worth. Let her come forth. She is a gift to Haldir as he is a gift to her," said Galadriel.

The soldiers raised their tridents and returned swiftly to their places near Gilanduin and Raedalin. Torvalen turned and looked at the end of the glade. Four Elves came in, each carrying a pole that held a corner of a canopy. From the edges, layers of thin silk in many colors hung down. They were sheer but just opaque enough to obscure the Elf who walked within the canopy's sheltering wings.

Haldir stood up a little straighter – _Runevalas!_ – and felt his stomach flutter for a moment. It seemed to Haldir that it took a day past an Age of Man for the canopy bearers to walk the length of the glade, but he forced himself to be still and not fidget. Rumil, who could sense his brother's impatience, glanced up once and offered him a smile. From the other side Orophin winked and Haldir refused to look at him again after that for fear that Orophin would do something foolish in an attempt to make him laugh.

The canopy stopped and Raedalin and Gilanduin each took a sheet of cloth. They pulled the front of the canopy shelter open and Torvalen escorted Runevalas out. She looked radiant in a white gown sewn with gold thread. A belt of gilded scallop shells surrounded her waist and came to a central point, and two strands of the shells dropped nearly to the ground from that point.

On her head she wore a circlet of hammered gold. The edges were curved to give the illusion of waves, and hundreds of tiny, tear-shaped pearls hung from the wave edge, creating a shimmering, frothy whitecap. From the back of the circlet, swaged ropes of pearls cascaded down Runevalas' hair. Torvalen walked her sister forward and Runevalas blushed as she saw the unabashed admiration in Haldir's stare.

"Haldir of 'Lorien," she said, "today we give you one of our most treasured gifts. We give Runevalas into your care gladly and willingly for we know her heart truly lies here with you in the woods of Lothlorien. Know that she is dear to all of our hearts and we release her unto your care only because we believe you return her love fully and will care for her and protect her as devoutly as we would."

Haldir walked three steps down and held out his hand. Torvalen escorted Runevalas three steps up and placed her sister's hand in Haldir's.

"I adore you," she said to Runevalas, and then she turned to Haldir. "My sister is a treasure beyond compare," she told him, and then she took her place near her aunt and uncle.

Galadriel took two silken cords – one red and one teal – and twisted them together to make one cord. She walked down the steps and draped the spun cord over their hands.

"Our handfasting happens at sunset," she said. "It happens at the time when the day wanes and the night waxes. As day transitions to night so do two single lives transition into a bonded life." Slowly, she began to wind the cords around Haldir and Runevalas' hands. "As the cord binds their hands, so do the lives of Haldir of Lothlorien and Runevalas of Dol Amroth become one." Galadriel tied a loose not with the ends of the cord and stepped back. "Speak now and seal the bond between you."

Haldir began. "My heart wandered alone for many years until you found it. It was wounded beyond reason and you healed it. For that, Runevalas, I will be forever in your debt. But more than that, you taught me that it was possible to love again, and my eyes have been opened to a world I had never seen before for _vanilme sila tir (your beauty shines bright)."_

She smiled up at him, her eyes glowing.

_By the grace of the Valar, someday I will have someone look upon me the way she looks upon my brother, thought Rumil._

"I bind myself to you this day, and for all the days forward," said Haldir. "My heart beats for you, _melamin (my love),_ and I will care for you and watch over you until the sun no longer gives way to the night."

"And I choose to bind myself to you, _a'maelamin (my beloved),"_ said Runevalas without hesitation. "If I have taught you to love again, know that you have taught me that it is possible to love at all, for there was a point in my life where I despaired of ever finding someone who would love me. I am yours, Haldir, for as long as you would have me. I will care for you and watch over you until the sun no longer gives way to the night. _Amin mela lle (I love you.)."_

_"Amim mela lle,"_ answered Haldir.

The Lady of the Golden Wood raised her hands. "And so the words of promise and binding have been spoken freely before all here today." Galadriel unwrapped their hands and separated the two cords. She gave Haldir's red cord to Runevalas, and Runvalas' teal cord to Haldir.

Then she said, "In front of all, you have bound yourselves to each other, but you still remain two individuals. When you return to your dwelling tonight, weave the cords back together and hang them over your threshold. This will be the first thing you do to begin weaving your two lives together. Each day when you leave your dwelling, let the sight of your woven cord remind you of the joy you will return to each night."

"We will, Lady," said Runevalas with a soft smile.

"Then I declare you handfasted. Go with our blessings and let your love deepen and become richer as the years go by."

The crowd cheered and as Haldir and Runevalas turned toward the crowd, Haldir decided to do something impulsive. He threw his arm around Runevalas' waist and pulled her in close to him, and kissed her. She gasped in surprise as he pulled her in and for the first moment of the kiss she was frozen. Her shock, however, did not last long and she threw her arms around Haldir's neck and was not shy in the least about returning his kiss.

* * *

_Well, that was a bit of a long chapter, but I didn't want to split the ceremony up. I hope you liked it – I enjoyed writing this one. Enjoyed it, actually, more than I expected I would. Please read/review, I'd like to know what you think of the handfasting...! More to come as soon as I can get it written!_


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Wine

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers**

**Thanks, Elaine **(a.k.a., Evenstar Elanor) for your latest review. Yes, me and my descriptions. I know. I know. LOL!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sweet Wine **

Banners of silk draped softly between the mallorns around the feasting pavilion. Haldir and Runevalas were seated at a small table bedecked in flowers and vines. With them were Rumil, Orophin, and Torvalen. Orophin had already filled their goblets with a sweet red wine and was toasting the happy couple. Within moments platters of food were being brought out to everyone.

Runevalas leaned in and laughed with her sister. Haldir watched her. Runevalas' eyes sparkled when she was merry. _I am truly graced by the Valar, he thought. I found my feahoon once, which few ever do. And now I have found a she-Elf who loves me for who I am. For my strength and my skills and despite my pride and my stubbornness._ Runevalas turned back and saw Haldir looking at her softly.

"Haldir? What thoughts linger behind those eyes?"

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Even now I am only beginning to realize how lucky I am that you found me."

"If he speaks thus now, I cannot wait until he has had more wine," laughed Orophin.

"So long as he does not profess his undying love for me, I have no objections," smiled Rumil.

Haldir didn't even bother scowling at them as he might normally. _Let them have their jest, he thought. Someday they will each find a she-Elf who takes their breath away. I will have my jovial revenge then, and I am content to wait for it._

"Do you know what his silence means, Runevalas?" asked Rumil. "It means he is content to bide his time, but he will not forget that we have made light of him here today."

"Nor shall I." She offered Rumil a sly smile that told him clearly that she had a memory at least as long as Haldir's, and he laughed out loud.

"Ah, Orophin, between the two of them you are in more trouble than you know," chuckled Rumil.

Galadriel took a deep drink of wine and watched the brothers banter with Runevalas and her sister. _My heart is light again, she thought. There were days I feared Haldir would continue to darken until the very light of his soul was smothered by the grief and despair that shrouded him for so long. To lose a feahoon is to lose a part of you. I am so glad Runevalas brought the light back to you, son of my heart._

She was not alone in her observation, but Gilanduin was content to speak her thoughts to the wind. "Runevalas and her sister are as dear to me as my own children," she said. "They stayed with me after their own mother died. I knew early on that Runevalas had inherited the love of the woods that is so keen in the 'Lorien Elves. Torvalen would watch the sea, and Runevalas would watch with her for a time. But ever so slowly her eyes would turn back to the land and travel out until they rested on the distant tops of the trees. I could see the longing there, and I knew she would slowly fade if she could not feel the moss and the leaves beneath her feet. Could not be lulled to sleep by the whisper of leaves as they dance with the wind."

"She has found that and more," answered Galadriel.

"Indeed," said Gilanduin with another smile. "Love agrees with them both. He will teach her strength and she will soften his sharp edges when needed. His heart was scarred once? I could see that in his eyes."

"It was. Scarred so deeply I once feared the wound would not heal. It was beyond my power, but not beyond Runevalas'."

"Come now," boomed Raedelin from his seat near Gilanduin. "I would see my niece dance with her new mate! Let us have more music, and more sweet wine!"

* * *

_A bit short compared to the last chapter, but hope you enjoyed. Please read/review and let me know what you think...!_


	12. Chapter 12: A Life Forever Altered

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.**

**Thank you!**

**Elaine/Evenstar Elanor... **smiling. Yay! You loved the chapter. Maybe you'll have a chance to hear Haldir's drunken thoughts one of these days... grin.

**Mercury Gray... **Sorry to hear you're off kilter. Perhaps Rumil could cheer you? I'm sure he would if you asked! But I must say... "mind numbingly cool?" Would that all of my writing qualify for praise like that!

I surely appreciate both of you reviewing so consistently. Ciao, bellas!

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Life Forever Altered **

Fifty years meandered by, drifting along as a mallorn leave would ride the currents of the Anduin on its long journey to the sea. Twice in those fifty years, Haldir was injured in skirmishes with Orcs. Neither time was serious, but each one resurrected his fear of dying in battle and leaving Runevalas alone. But there was joy in those years, too. Haldir and Runevalas traveled to Dol Amroth in the company of Galadriel and Celeborn to attend the handfasting of Torvalen. It was a tremendous affair and for one of the few times in his life, Haldir was rendered speechless, for – oddly enough – in all of his wide and varied travels, he had never been to be Dol Amroth. But by the time the handfasting was done, both he and Runevalas were longing for the cool woods of Lothlorien.

Ten years after Torvalen's handfasting, the sun was warm and the trilling of birds rang through Lothlorien. Runevalas held Haldir's hand as they walked down a leaf-strewn path. The Marchwarden had returned the day before from a long trip to Rivendell, and this was the first moment of privacy they'd been able to steal. Runevalas stopped and watched two butterflies float around some tall red flowers. Haldir stopped indulgently, for Runevalas had always been fascinated by the colorful creatures.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said with a smile. She had been waiting anxiously for the past few days, waiting for word of her mate's return.

"As am I."

They walked on, following the trail in a lazy circle until it returned to the heart of 'Lorien as the sun began to set. Throughout the walk, they had only spoken a little. The silence between them was not an uncomfortable one, but Haldir did notice the mysterious smile that kept appearing on Runevalas' face. He noticed, too, that she stayed close to him, her arm entwined with his. He did not mind her closeness for he'd missed that in the days he was gone, and he was content, for now, to allow her to keep her secrets. In the many years since they had been set handfast, Haldir had learned to read his mate.

He knew when her secrets were pleasant surprises, and he knew when she tried to keep disturbing thoughts at bay. Her smile and the sparkle in her eyes told him that whatever tale she had to tell, it was not a bad one.

_Share your secrets when you are ready, my Runevalas, he thought as their walk brought them back to the dwelling the shared. Your secrets will keep while my desire will not... _He caught his mate around the waist and collapsed on their bed, pulling her down on top of him. He kissed her and tangled his fingers in her long hair with one hand and pulled the shoulders lower on her gown. He kissed the length of her neck down to her shoulder slowly and softly. Runevalas sat up a little straighter and smiled down at him.

"Ah, I have missed you, _rwalaer, (lusty one),"_ she said with a laugh. "The bed has been cold without you."

The top of Runevalas' gown slipped from her shoulders, and Haldir could not help but admire her as he looked at her skin. He sat up, keeping Runevalas firmly anchored on his lap and buried his face in her neck. Breathing deeply she smelled of apples and spice. She leaned down, as hungry for his kisses as he was for hers. Dawn found Haldir and Runevalas curled together in bed, the sheets of the bed in a state of disarray.

Runevalas smiled at him and said, "You should still be sleeping after having been awake so late last night..."

"I have today at my leisure," he answered after kissing her. "I would not waste it with sleep."

"I have something to tell you, Haldir, and it will change your life forever."

He raised himself up on one elbow and looked down. Reaching out, he brushed some stray hair out of Runevalas' face. His eyes searched hers, but still he found nothing shadowed, nothing to make him fearful.

"So what is this secret? I have seen it dancing behind your eyes since my return to Lothlorien. Has one of my brothers decided become handfasted? Such an event would delight you to no end."

"While that is true, that is not my secret. Both Rumil and Orophin are dedicated bachelors; although I think Rumil would not object to finding a she-Elf to his liking."

"Then out with it," he laughed, "torture me not with this suspense."

Runevalas put her hands over her middle and smiled warmly at her husband.

"Haldir, you're going to be a father."

* * *

_And what do you think, o readers? Please read/review and let me know what you're thinking..._


	13. Chapter 13: Outracing the Mearas

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers, etc.**

**Diola lle, Elaine...** your reviews and off-line conversations are always very helpful.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Outracing the Mearas**

Haldir waited silently for Celeborn and Galadriel to summon him forward. While there was normally little inequality between Elves and she-Elves, there was a long-standing tradition that was thousands upon thousands of years old: the father-to-be was the first to declare the pregnancy to the Lord and Lady of the Wood. And so Haldir waited to fulfill his role in the eternal play.

"My sorrow to have kept you waiting, Haldir," said Galadriel. "Come; sit with us for a moment. Your trip to Rivendell was uneventful? How is my granddaughter?" Although most news of his errand to Lord Elrond was well documented in parchments Haldir had brought to her upon his return, Galadriel preferred to hear some news spoken.

"Arwen grows lovelier by the day," answered Haldir, "and she is doted upon by Lord Elrond."

"He spoils her?" inquired Galadriel.

"No, I would say he indulges her rather than spoils her."

"Good." Galadriel smiled and nodded. "Good."

"I have other news, Lady," said Haldir, and unexpectedly the faintest touch of a blush softened Haldir's cheeks.

"Other news?" asked Celeborn.

"It is my proud duty to inform you that Runevalas will bear our child come spring."

Galadriel's face lit. "A baby? Oh, Haldir, this is indeed wonderful news! We must send word to Dol Amroth at once!"

"I believe Runevalas has the missive prepared already, she is only waiting your blessing before sending it."

Galadriel laughed. "Indeed she has my blessing! Send her to me this evening if you are willing to be parted with her for a few hours, Haldir. I will need to attend the birthing and there are questions I would like to ask her."

"For you alone, Lady, will I part with her after being away for so long. I'm sure she is eager to speak with you about such things." _Such things that are a mystery to the males of any species, thought Haldir, and more terrifying than any battle we would fight._

That evening, Haldir stood on the balcony and watched Runevalas as she headed away to see Galadriel. She turned back once and blew him a kiss. He was not given to offering such affectionate gestures, but knew she delighted in them. He smiled and waved so that she knew he had seen her, and then she disappeared out of view.

"Well, it is about time you got around to this. I was starting to think you never slept with her," said Orophin from the stairs.

"And knowing you as we do, we know that is absolutely not the case," added Rumil.

"Did the two of you spy upon us until Runevalas left?" Haldir gave his brothers and exasperated sigh.

"Of course. You would be disappointed in us if we did otherwise," snorted Orophin.

"We have come to celebrate the good news," said Rumil as he sat down.

"What news?" asked Haldir. "I've told you no news."

"Can he really be that dense in the head and still be the Marchwarden of 'Lorien?" asked Orophin. "By the Valar, Haldir. You had barely finished telling Lady Galadriel that Runevalas was pregnant when word began to race through Lothlorien. One of the Mearas would have been hard pressed to stay ahead the news!"

It did not surprise Haldir that word had reached his brothers. There had been several other Elves in attendance with Galadriel and Celeborn when he brought the news. He couldn't help but smile.

"Indeed, it is true," said Haldir. "Runevalas is with child. I shall be an _atar (father)_ come spring."

Seemingly out of thin air, a bottle of wine appeared in Orophin's hand. "Then we shall have a celebration toast!"

"Orophin, you have far too much access to Lady Galadriel's finest wines," said Haldir as he recognized the deep azure bottle.

"You are not the only one whom the Lady indulges from time to time, brother," said Orophin with a sly smile.

"So," said Rumil interrupting them before they went any further with the subject of where Orophin obtained his wine. "Do you know what else this means, Haldir?"

Haldir raised an eyebrow, wondering where Rumil was going.

"It means Orophin and I will be uncles."

Without looking, Haldir took the wine glass offered by Orophin and downed the entire thing in a single gulp. Visions of the trouble these two – especially Orophin – would cause raced through his mind.

"So how do you feel about all of this? You've never really ever spoken about wishing to become a father," asked Rumil thoughtfully.

_Overwhelmed, thought Haldir. I knew that someday, perhaps, we would have a child, but it isn't something we purposely planned for... I have never had a burning desire to become a father..._

"Haldir?" asked Rumil. His brother's hesitation to answer troubled him.

"Aren't you happy about this?" Even Orophin sounded concerned.

"No... I mean yes..." He rubbed the bridge of his nose while Orophin and Rumil looked at each other.

"I am happy," said Haldir. "Very happy. I just wonder what kind of _atar _I'll be. Fathering a child is something I always figured I would do, but I never pursued it the way I did other things, and now that it is a reality, I cannot help but wonder..."

"You'll be a wonderful father, Haldir. Why do you..." Rumil started to say.

"Do you remember how our own _atar _used to be with us?" asked Haldir, interrupting his brother. "I know he loved us, but he was so hard..."

All three brothers went to their own personal memories of their father. Times when they had disappointed him... Orophin when he was unruly and rebellious... Haldir when he was not perfect wielding a sword or a bow... Rumil for not being as good as Haldir... Their father had pushed them with the intent of making all of his sons achieve great heights, but many times he merely drove them away from him, and made them resent him.

"He was hard on us," agreed Rumil softly. His father's scorn still hurt all these years later. "But his intent was good. He just went about it the wrong way. You hide it well, Haldir, but you have a tremendous heart and your devotion to the people you love is unmatched by anyone I know."

Then Orophin said, "You will teach your son or daughter honor and respect, just as you taught Rumil and me. And before you laugh at me, know that you did teach me those things. I often deliberately choose to conveniently forget those lessons, but they are always there when I need to call on them."

"And what of your skill with sword and bow?" added Rumil. "If this child has even half of your talent, with you to teach them he or she will be well beyond the talents of most other Elves."

"Ah," said Orophin, "when you are too hard on the little one – and there will be times that you will be, the sweet and lovely Runevalas will dry their tears and then I'm sure she will neatly take your head off and deliver it back to you on one of Lady Galadriel's crystal platters."

Haldir realized that his brothers were, indeed, right, and deep in his heart he was touched by their faith in him. "What shall happen, I wonder, when this child's two uncles teach him or her to misbehave and they all must face not only my wrath, but the wrath of Runevalas?"

Orophin and Rumil looked at each other. They'd not thought about that.

* * *

_As always, hope you've enjoyed, although I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. Not sure why, but if you have any insights to enlighten me, please do!_


	14. Chapter 14: Tears & Tempers

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.**

**Diola lle, Elaine...** I'm glad you're enjoying Orophin's role in his story. Thanks as always for the consistent reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tears & Tempers**

Months passed and Haldir watched his mate change. She took on that fabled "glow" that pregnancy supposedly brings, and Haldir found that expecting made Runevalas feel positively beautiful. Her increased appetite for intimacy surprised even him. Soon she craved certain foods, and as her middle swelled, those favorite foods changed, and her temper grew short.

One day, Haldir returned home to find Runevalas sobbing on their bed.

"Runevalas? What's wrong? Are you ill? Is it the baby?"

"I'm ugly," she wailed.

"Ugly?" Haldir was completely confounded.

"Look at me!" she shouted, displaying her very pregnant bulge. "I'm enormous. I must look like a cave troll! I'm not beautiful any more... You will never look at me like a lover again!"

For a minute Haldir was speechless. How could Runevalas even think that? "Love, that's not true..." he started to say.

"It is true!" she shouted. "You're lying to me!"

That was enough for Haldir. He was willing to put up with her tempers and her moods, but no one – not even his own mate – would be allowed to accuse him of lying. He grabbed Runevalas by the shoulders and pulled her a step closer to him. The sudden, unexpected movement startled her and she fell silent. Runevalas' eyes were wide and her cheeks were tear-stained. There were circles under her eyes; she hadn't been sleeping well as her pregnancy progressed.

"_A'maelamin, lle naa vanima (My beloved, you are beautiful). _You have never stopped being beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "I have never lied to you before, have I?"

"No... no." She sighed. "Oh, Haldir, forgive me. I speak without thinking..."

"Shhh." Haldir ran his hand down her hair.

"No." She shook her head and wiped the dampness from her cheeks. "I am so excited to have this baby, Haldir, but sometimes I do not know myself. I cry at the silliest things. At one moment I feel beautiful, even powerful, and the next I see nothing but a bloated and misshapen body."

"You will forget all this once the baby is born. It won't be too much longer and then your days will be filled with being an _atara (mother)_."

"You're right," she said with a small smile.

_And may the Valar grant that it happens soon, he thought, I am at a loss as to what to do with you, Runevalas. Most times it matters not what I say to try to soothe you..._

The next few weeks passed peacefully, and for that Haldir was thankful. He was due to leave on a patrol the following day and he and Runevalas were passing the afternoon in the company of Orophin and Rumil. Haldir looked at the three of them and smiled; he could not ask for a happier moment and soon there would be a baby, too. Unbidden, Maranwe floated through his memory. The thought was brushed lightly with sadness but there was no pain. _I think you must be happy for me, feahoon, if Mandos allows those in his Hall to have knowledge of those left behind._

"No, I say it will be a boy," insisted Orophin. "Most definitely a boy."

Runevalas smiled at him. "That seems to be what most have said."

"What do you and Haldir think?" asked Rumil.

"Haldir keeps his thoughts to himself," Runevalas said, "which does not surprise me. Lady Galadriel, too, keeps her secrets and it makes me think that she does, indeed, know the sex of the child."

"In either case, I remain hopeful that the baby will look like you, Runevalas, and not like me," said Haldir.

"Say not such a terrible thing!" laughed Runevalas.

"Have you decided upon a name?" asked Rumil.

"Not exactly," said Haldir. "Runevalas and I have some very strong opinions about names."

"By the Valar!" mocked Orophin. "You? A strong opinion? Haldir, tell me it is not so!"

"Instead of wishing for whom the child will look like," said Rumil, "perhaps you should focus your prayers on the baby not inheriting a sense of humor such as Orophin's."

"How truly you speak," sighed Haldir. Orophin merely laughed.

"But to answer your question," said Runevalas, "we have reached an equitable compromise on names. If the child is a boy, then Haldir will have the honor of naming him. If the child is a girl, the honor falls to me."

"You must be eager to find out who will name the child," said Rumil.

"Oh, indeed!" Runevalas' voice was eager. "I am ready to hold this baby in my arms, and I think Haldir will be happy to not listen to my tears and tempers." She smiled at her mate and he smiled back; as frustrated as he'd been with her dramatic mood swings, Haldir had never once berated her for her moods.

"Then you will both merely be subject to the baby's tears and tempers," said Orophin, "on top of never having any sleep."

"Do not take too much joy in that prediction, brother mine," said Rumil. "You and I will end up being on patrol with Haldir when the infant has deprived him of his sleep."

Orophin paused. He'd dealt with Haldir when the Marchwarden hadn't slept well. None of the occasions had been pleasant. The sudden consternation on Orophin's face was worth the entire conversation, and Haldir laughed heartily.

* * *

_A bit of a transition chapter... things will start to pick up in the next chapter, I promise. Please read/review and let me know what you think._


	15. Chapter 15: Summoned Home

**Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.**

**Diola lle, Evenstar Elanor (Elaine), Utsuri, and Suncatcher27**

Elaine... You crack me up, man. Thanks for the "unsigned" review.

Utsuri... Welcome back! I thought I'd lost you along the way. There is more to come, I promise.

Suncatcher 27... Welcome! I'm always glad to have another reviewer. I'm glad you like the story so far. Once this one is done, you may want to read Sword of 'Lorien. Rekindled is actually the prequel to that story.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Summoned Home**

The summons tore Haldir out of a sound sleep.

_:Haldir! Come swiftly home.: _It was the Lady Galadriel's voice that boomed inside his head._ :Runevalas' time has come. The labor is light now, but it will progress apace.:_

Flinging aside the light blanket, Haldir leaped to his feet. The Archer on watch was by his side instantly, bow half drawn.

"Marchwarden?" The Elf looked quickly around the camp. "Has something happened?"

"Lady Galadriel has summoned me home. It appears my child has decided to come into the world earlier than we had expected."

_I am not surprised, thought the Archer. You have never been late for an appointment in all your long years, Haldir of 'Lorien. Why would you think your child would be remiss in that area?_ Of course, the Archer kept that observation to himself.

Haldir pulled on his weapons as some of the other Archers began to stir. He told them of the summons and looked at Aradan, his second in command.

"It falls to you to complete the circuit, Aradan. Circle out to the river. That should take you all of today and tomorrow patrol the banks of the river home to the heart of Lothlorien." The put a hand on each other's shoulder in the traditional way of the Elves.

"It will be done as you command, Marchwarden," said Aradan. "Now it is my turn to order you. Leave the patrol to us and go back to your mate. Your first child will only come once and you will regret it if you are not there to greet him."

Haldir nodded. _You assume the child will be a boy, he thought. I wonder how many bets have been placed between the Archers as to whether Runevalas has a boy or a girl. Little matter. _Without another word, Haldir turned, left the camp, and started to run towards home.

Back in the birthing house, Runevalas grimaced as she slowly walked the length of the room. She pressed her hands against the small of her back. "How long will my labor last?" she asked Galadriel.

The Lady of the Wood smiled indulgently. "That I cannot say, my dear Runevalas. Each of us is different and we birth our children in our own unique way. I have seen babies delivered in a matter of hours; I have seen a labor last for two full days."

"Two days?" Runevalas was horrified. "Nay, Lady, tell me I will not go that long!"

"I don't think your labor will be as strenuous as that, but I cannot make promises, Runevalas. The wheels are in motion, but your child will come whenever he or she is ready."

"He or she," said Runevalas as she paused by the bed. "Do you know which it will be, Lady Galadriel? Have you seen my child in your Mirror?"

"I do not know if it is a boy or a girl, nor have I looked in my Mirror for your child's possible futures... I know Haldir does not relish the idea of seeing the future. I would respect that. If you wish me to look, then you will need to discuss it with Haldir. And then you will both need to come before me with your permission."

Runevalas gasped as a sharper pain darted through her middle and up her back. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed her swollen middle. "Where is Haldir, Lady? I wish for him to be here. I know he cannot be here in the room with us, but I want to know he is waiting just outside." Her voice was high, nervous.

"I have summoned him; your Haldir will be here as soon as he is able."

The next two hours crept by for Runevalas. Her labor pains began to come a little more frequently and a little more sharply, and as they did Runevalas became more fearful.

_I know Haldir will need to wait until the baby is born before he is allowed in the birthing house, she thought, but I want to know he is there. I want to know he is waiting. What if something happens to the baby? What will I do?_

"Runevalas, go no further into your own head," said Galadriel firmly but without raising her voice. "You are forgetting to breathe and calm yourself."

"Yes, Lady..." Runevalas' words disintegrated into a sharp cry and then trailed to a low moan as another contraction rolled over her. Galadriel took a damp linen cloth and patted Runevalas' forehead, and the expectant mother smiled at her for the gesture.

"It will pass soon," said Galadriel. "My first labor lasted for nearly a full day. I don't think you will need to endure for so long."

"A full day, Lady?" Oh, may the Valar grant me a shorter labor than that!

"Yes, a full day, and I forgot all about the pain of the day when I held my Celebrain."

Runevalas gave Galadriel as stern, sarcastic look and Galadriel laughed.

"You suspect me of fibbing?" she chuckled. "Nay, I do not, but I did think as you do, Runevalas. My own mother told me I would forget all the pain when I looked upon my own child, brought forth by my own sweat, effort, and blood. I did not believe her either. I told her if she chose to lie to me on such an important day, then she was not welcome in the birthing room."

Runevalas' eyes few open; she could not imagine for a moment the Lady Galadriel saying something like that to anyone, let alone her own mother! Galadriel kept laughing, amused by the memory.

The banter kept Runevalas' mind off of the pain for a short time, but soon her contractions became more painful, more demanding. Before, her body had been suggesting that the child be born; now her body was insisting that the child come out and there would be no negotiation.

_Look at the way I behaved while I was pregnant, Runevalas thought. I was insecure, mean, demanding. What kind of things will I teach this child? What kind of mother will I be? This child will be my responsibility to raise. What if I am not equal to the task?_

"Runevalas, I can feel your thoughts sliding to negative things. They darken the very air around you, and that is not the breath of the world you want your child born into. Turn your mind to happy thoughts. It will ease your pain somewhat and make a fitting welcome to your child."

"Yes, Lady," said Runevalas. "It is just that being a mother feels so overwhelming right now..."

"It is overwhelming, but you will never be alone. Haldir will share the burden of raising this child. To some extent I will help, for there will be days you and Haldir will need to be away, or need to be alone, and I will be happy to watch the baby. I think you will find my Lord Celeborn will be quite a doting surrogate grandfather when he has the chance."

"Thank you, Lady." Runevalas smiled a warm and sincere smile. "It was wrong of me to forget the support of those a round me."

Galadriel smiled again. "And I'm sure Rumil and Orophin will be eager to spend time with their nephew or niece."

With a laugh, Runevalas said, "I think that is what Haldir fears the most."

* * *

_That's all for now folks. Hope you found some entertainment in the latest installment of Haldir and Runevalas' tale. Please read/review and let me know what you think!_


	16. Chapter 16: Haldir's Firstborn

**Disclaimer: **As always, please see Chapter 1 for a full disclaimer on what's mine and what's not.

**Diola lle, Mercury Gray, Evenstar Elanor, and Utsuri!**

_Mercury..._ Thank you for all the reviews. Each brought a smile to my face... in particular: "start running, boys."

_Evenstar/Elaine..._ Oops! You caught me in a typo on that name. Bad Roisin! Yes, I did take a LOT of liberties with the Galadriel/Mom comments, but I needed her to bond with Runevalas a little. That seemed the best way.

_Utsuri..._ Galadriel as a god-mother. I could live with that.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Haldir's Firstborn **

Haldir rushed up the stairs, taking two and three steps at a time. When he reached the top, he was stopped by Lord Celeborn. Behind him was Rumil.

"You'll need to wait here, Marchwarden," said Celeborn, "and when..."

A sharp scream interrupted the Lord of Lothlorien. Haldir took a step forward, his face ashen. _Runevalas!_ He had heard cries of pain on the field of battle less strident than hers. Celeborn and Rumil both put their hands to his chest to keep Haldir from rushing into the birthing house.

"No," repeated Celeborn. "Runevalas is in heavy labor. My Lady Galadriel will remain with her until the baby is born. You must wait."

"We will wait with you," said Rumil. "You would only be underfoot inside, Haldir." He looked at his brother's stricken face and felt his heart go out. Haldir stared at the room where Runevalas was and then from Celeborn to Rumil and back again. He was an Elf of action, an Elf of command; being made to sit did not make him happy. Footsteps on the stairs made him turn and Orophin appeared.

"Hail, brother," he said. "Is there news?"

Another scream that ended in a low rolling moan split the 'Lorien air.

"No," said Haldir, his voice tense, "there is no news yet."

Runevalas' labor lasted through the night and into the dawn. Haldir would take no food or drink. He paced and watched, each cry from his mate driving into his heart. Rumil watched him and wished he could do something to make him feel better, but he knew that was impossible until Haldir could see Runevalas was alive and well. With a whispered word he sent Orophin away, and a short time later, Orophin returned with a basket of fruit, some cheese, and – of course – some of Galadriel's best wine.

"I thought you would appreciate this vintage," he said with a grin as he handed the bottle to Haldir. The Marchwarden looked at it blankly and then turned his face back towards the birthing room as he heard Runevalas moan. Orophin waited until Haldir looked back at them.

"It is from the same year as the wine we had at your handfasting," Orophin finally said. Rumil started to laugh. Orophin joined him and a moment later, even Celeborn was laughing with them.

Haldir scowled. _This is no time for merriment! Not while Runevalas has been brought to bed with her labor._

"Do you even remember what we're laughing at, Haldir?" asked Rumil.

"He must," said Orophin. "If he were too drunk to remember, then he would have been too drunk to... celebrate... on the eve of his handfasting. I think we would have been taken to task by Runevalas if that had been the case."

"You are not amusing. Not amusing in the slightest," said Haldir, but Rumil noticed the skin at the corners of his eyes was the tiniest bit wrinkled, betraying the smile that Haldir tried so hard to suppress.

"But you were quite amusing," laughed Orophin.

One of the she-Elves assisting Galadriel came outside and all four of them stood at the same time.

"Is there news? Has Runevalas delivered the child?" asked Haldir.

"Not yet, Marchwarden. Lady Galadriel asked me to let you know that the baby had been positioned the wrong way, but she has managed to turn the little one. She expects it will only be a few more hours."

"A few HOURS?" growled Haldir. He was not pleased with that information and the young she-Elf paled.

"He doesn't mean to be so gruff," said Rumil. He deliberately stepped on Haldir's foot as he stepped by them. "The Marchwarden merely chafes under the wait; he worries for his mate."

"Of course," said the she-Elf and she disappeared back into the birthing house. Haldir sat back down and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Orophin ripped off a cluster of grapes and a chunk of the cheese. He held them out.

"Eat something, at least," he said to Haldir.

The Marchwarden took the food and looked up at his brother. "Thank you," he said with a smile. He took a few bites of the food and then Runevalas screamed again as the last of her labor began.

_:I am here, Runevalas. You are not alone!:_ He projected his thoughts to her, hoping that she could hear him. He knew she wouldn't answer even if she could hear him. All of her attention and energy and focus centered on the baby. The next hour was agony for Haldir as Runevalas cries became more frequent and more intense. Then a discontented wail rent the air and the four anxious Elves jumped to their feet. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a radiant Lady Galadriel.

"You may come in now," she said, holding the door open. Haldir hurried in, but not without taking a moment for a bow to his sworn liege-lady. Two other she-Elves hurried past, carrying armfuls of bedding. The Marchwarden's head snapped around when he saw blood on the sheets.

"Runevalas? The child?" There was fear in his voice.

"They are fine, Haldir," said the Lady. "It was a hard labor, but all is well."

Inside the bedroom, Runevalas sat in the bed, reclining on soft down pillows. In her arms, was a small bundle wrapped in fine white linen. Haldir came to the side of the bed slowly and looked down at Runevalas.

"Runevalas? You're well?"

She nodded. "Exhausted, but yes, I am well." She raised the bundle in her arms up to him. "Come and meet your daughter, Marchwarden of Lothlorien."

He took the swaddled bundle carefully, forcing himself to look confident despite his misgivings. He was trained to wield sword and bow, not a tiny infant, and his new daughter was barely the length of his forearm. There was a soft covering of blond, downy hair on her head and a delicate curve to her ear. She moved a hand and yawned, opening deep, velvety eyes for only a brief moment before shutting them again with a sigh. Haldir was mesmerized.

"She is... beautiful." He said it with amazement. He had seen infants before and had never been overly impressed. Now he understood completely why it was said that your own child changed everything.

"She is," said Runevalas confidently.

"Look at him," whispered Orophin, "the steel Marchwarden of 'Lorien, bane of Orcs and Dwarves, rendered nearly speechless by a little she-Elf."

Rumil smiled but didn't answer for Runevalas did that for him. "Jest while you will, Orophin. The daughter of Haldir will humble you soon enough."

"And I will relish the day," said Haldir with a sideways glance at his brother.

Amid the laughter, Lady Galadriel drew close to the bed again. "What will you name her?" she asked.

Haldir looked down at Runevalas. They had agreed months before the birth that if Runevalas delivered a boy, then Haldir would choose the name. If the child was a girl, the choice belonged to Runevalas.

"When you are gone from my side, Haldir, my constant prayers are to the Valar to keep you safe." She turned her head and smiled at Galadriel and Celeborn. "My Lord Celeborn, you welcomed me - a cousin you had never seen - with an open heart... and the Lady Galadriel has been like a second mother to me." She smiled, and then raised a hand to gently touch the baby in Haldir's arms.

"This child will be known as Valariel, daughter of Haldir and Runevalas."

* * *

_Hope this was worth the wait. I have been singularly uninspired as of late, in all of my writing endeavors. Hopefully this dry spell will pass soon! As always, please read & review; I do like to hear from everyone!_


	17. Chapter 17: Devil and Angel

**Disclaimer: **As always, please see Chapter 1 for a full disclaimer on what's mine and what's not.

**Diola lle, Mercury Gray, Evenstar Elanor, and Utsuri, my ever loyal reviewers on this story arc!**

_Mercury..._ She is awful cute, isn't she?

_Evenstar/Elaine..._ Thank you for the trumpet fanfare to announce my Muse's return. I don't think she has unpacked her bags yet, but at least she's here.

_Utsuri..._ Welcome back. I'm glad it was worth the wait, and yes, Haldir speechless is rather amusing, isn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 17: Devil and Angel**

"No. I don't want to."

Haldir stopped in his tracks, not believing what he heard. He slowly turned back towards his daughter. Valariel stood behind him. By human reckoning, she was looked to be five years old. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground and her arms were folded. She looked up at her father with a thoroughly sulky look.

"What did you just say to me, young lady?"

"No," repeated Valariel.

"Enough nonsense," said Haldir firmly. "I won't warn you again."

Her lip pouted out a little more. "No, _atar_ _(father),_ I don't want to go home."

"We are going home," said Haldir with a scowl. _Willful child!_ he thought with frustration. Over the past several weeks, his lovely, biddable daughter had revealed a streak of obstreperousness that left him utterly confounded. Haldir turned and put his hands on Valariel's shoulders. He was very careful not to hurt her, but he gripped her tightly enough to startle her.

"You will cease being so disobedient, Valariel! You are my daughter and I will not have you behave like a spoiled brat." Again, he startled her with his raised voice and tears filled his daughter's large eyes. A moment later the tears started to skip down her cheeks. And with that, the Marchwarden of 'Lorien picked his sobbing daughter, put her over his shoulder, and took her home.

After Haldir had deposited Valariel in her room he walked out onto the balcony and sat down. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he let out a deep sigh. Runevalas, who had been curled in one of the chairs reading, simply sat and waited.

"What happened to her?" asked Haldir.

"What happened? She's growing up, Haldir." Runevalas kept herself from chuckling. She understood his consternation. She had become well acquainted with her daughter's emerging stubborn streak.

He sighed. "It seems as if only a moment ago..."

_Haldir sat on the balcony, the fresh morning breeze making everything crisp, new. In his arms lay Valariel. She looked up at him and made a cooing noise. He hadn't finished braiding back the sides of his hair, and a long braid hung down each side of his face. Little Valariel watched the braids swing and soon had one firmly clasped in her hand. She laughed and Haldir smiled at her, as mesmerized now as he had been the moment of her birth._

"_Ah, my little ravenna (lioness)," he said gently pulling the braid out of her grasp. He picked up a small toy and dangled it above his daughter. The baby laughed again and tried to grab the toy. He looked at her dark brown eyes._

"_I wonder," he said, "what shade of blue your eyes will become once you are grown and become an adult. They will be beautiful no matter what shade."_

_Valariel caught the toy and shrieked with delight, and from where she stood on the stairs, Runevalas could not help but smile._

"_Perhaps I should take your bow and your sword and patrol with the Archers while you stay here and coddle your daughter, Haldir."_

"_I do not coddle her," he answered._

"_But you do dote upon her."_

"_And an atar (father) is not entitled to do that?"_

"_I would be troubled if you did not." Runevalas smiled again. She loved watching Haldir play with their infant daughter. It was a gentle side of him that she guessed almost no one else had ever seen. Haldir did not answer because Valariel caught his other braid and refused to relinquish it, laughing and giggling as Haldir tried to pry it out of her firm little grip._

Two days later, Haldir left for a two week patrol along the river. The day before he returned, Orophin and Rumil offered to watch their little niece, giving Runevalas the opportunity to ride out to meet her mate and have at least a day's worth of privacy with him before returning. It was an opportunity Runevalas wasn't about to pass up.

"So, we have a whole day and night together, Valariel. What shall we do?" asked Orophin.

"Play games!" squealed the child as she clapped her hands.

"What kind of games?" asked Rumil. The last time this had happened he had ended up pretending he was one of the Mearas and carried Valariel on his back nearly all day. He'd never remembered ever being so tired, even on days when Haldir would train him along with the other Archers.

"I have an idea," said Orophin. "I have a present for you."

"For me?" Valariel's eyes lit up. "What is it? What is it?"

Out of his pack, Orophin pulled a bow just the right size for a small child. He held it in his left hand and with his right, he pulled out a bundle of arrows. Well, arrows wasn't exactly the right word. They were imitations so that no one would be harmed by Valariel's exuberance with the toy.

"Oh, thank you! Teach me how to shoot it. Please? Please!"

The brothers smiled at each other. This would keep her occupied for most of the day. And, indeed, they were correct. For the next four hours they taught Valariel how to aim and shoot and how to creep slowly through the leaves so no one could hear her coming. At one point, Rumil watched her as she crept slowly towards a small bird. He had bet she couldn't get closer than eight paces to the small brown creature. She was now within four. Finally the bird grew nervous and flew away.

"She is but a slip of an Elf," said Rumil, "and yet she can walk so silently? She truly is our brother's child, and she will be a terror when she finally begins to train with the Archers."

"Are you so sure she'll be a warrior?" asked Orophin. "Will Runevalas and Galadriel not convince her of the wisdom of the gentle ways?"

A toy arrow thumped onto the ground in front of them and skipped over the grass. They looked at the distance Valariel had shot it from and Rumil raised his eyebrows at Orophin.

"Forget that I ever was foolish enough to ask that question," said Orophin.

Realizing that shooting at other Elves would be frowned upon, the brothers showed her how to make special targets. The untilla vine had wide oval leaves and sticky sap. They showed Valariel how to stick two leaves together with the sap once they had been filled with black roseberries. The dark berry juice stained the leaves once they were broken and made it easy for Valariel to see if she had hit her target.

The next morning, Valariel surprised her uncles by playing on her own. They sat on the balcony, talking and laughing and greeted Haldir and Runevalas.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" asked Orophin with a smile.

The fact that Haldir didn't give him a disapproving look was all the answer Orophin needed and he laughed heartily.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Runevalas.

"She has been playing inside," said Rumil. "She's been quite well behaved."

"_Atar! Atara! (Father! Mother!)"_ Valariel shouted as she ran outside.

All four adults fell instantly silent when they saw her. Valariel was covered with dark stains. She ran towards Haldir and was utterly surprised when he didn't scoop her up in his arms the way he usually did.

"Atar?"

"What is all over you, Valariel?" Haldir asked.

Her face lit up. "I've been practicing! You'll be so proud of me."

"Is that black roseberry juice on you?" asked Runevalas. She was horrified - it was virtually impossible to get black roseberry stains out of cloth. Valariel's tunic was most likely ruined and it would take days for the stains to come off her hands and arms.

"It is, _Atara (Mother)._ Rumil and Orophin showed me how to shoot. I watched how they made targets and I made some, too." She sounded so proud of herself.

"Untilla targets INSIDE my home?" Runevalas glared at Haldir's brothers and both went pale as they realized what Valariel had done. She had spent the day inside, with targets she'd made herself. During this, Haldir had gone inside to survey the damage.

"_Atara (mother)? _What's wrong?" asked Valariel. She knew her mother was very, very upset but she didn't understand why.

Haldir came out of the house carrying a spare cloak and Valariel's little bow and arrow set. He wrapped his daughter up in the cloak. "Why don't we go to the spring and get you cleaned up, my little_ ravenna_ (lioness), and you can show me your new toy. And while we are getting you cleaned up, I need to teach you something about black roseberries."

"Are Rumil and Orophin coming, too?" Valariel asked.

The brothers couldn't quite interpret the look on Haldir's face. "No," he said. "Your _atara (mother)_ needs to talk to your uncles about something, and they need to help her for a little while."

Runevalas was already heading toward the house as Haldir moved to the stairs.

"Don't leave us alone with her, Haldir," said Rumil. "We didn't know Valariel was making her own targets..."

Orophin started to say, "Runevalas is going to..."

"BY THE VALAR!" shouted Runevalas from inside.

"Don't try to run," warned Haldir, "she'll catch you."

* * *

_Ah, at last! Sorry this took so long... I think my Muse took a vacation. I've had a serious lack of inspiration as of late. Hope you all enjoy this... once I got going, I had a good time with this. Please read/review and let me know what you think!_


	18. Chapter 18: Premonition

**Disclaimer: **As always, please see Chapter 1 for a full disclaimer on what's mine and what's not.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Utsuri... _Fits of giggles? Excellent! I'm flattered you look forward to reading my postings. A writer can't ask for more than that!

_Anonymous... _Thanksfor the review. Hope you're liking the story.

_Mercury Gray... _You did tell them, didn't you?

_Evenstar Elanor... _I love "obstreperous" but hardly ever have the chance to use it. Another favorite of mine is "kerfuffle."

_Here Comes the Hockey Puck... _Welcome, and my apologies for missing you on my last chapter. Hope you're still enjoying Rekindled.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Premonition **

Two years went by in relative peace. As she got older, Valariel continued to challenge her father and there were a few times where Haldir despaired of ever having a civil relationship with his daughter. But the good times far outweighed her misbehaviors and more often than not, Valariel sought her father's praise in everything she did.

During these years good news also came from Dol Amroth. Runevalas' sister, Torvalen, sent word that she was with child and asked for Runevalas to come attend her when it was time for the birth. Runevalas planned her trip well in advance, eliciting a promise from Valariel to be on her best behavior for Haldir. It didn't take much to get that promise for Valariel was quite delighted to know that she would be looked after by her father and uncles. Runevalas, still remembering the untilla targets, was not so confident. Nevertheless, she left when planned to attend her sister.

It had been four weeks since Runevalas left for Dol Amroth to be at the birth of her sister's child. The wind had brought storms and rain these past days. In the distance, Haldir could hear thunder, feel the tingle of lightning as it rent the thick air, and his mood grew fouler as the storm approached. Near his dwelling he heard shouts and laughter, and he found his daughter playing with Rumil.

Valariel crept along a tree branch while Rumil pretended to search the bushes and the ground. "I was so certain," he said loudly. "Certain that I'd seen her around somewhere..."

With a shout, Valariel leaped from her branch, landing on her uncle who – in one deft move – slid her over his shoulders, planted her on the ground, and tickled her until she was shrieking with laughter. Despite his foul mood and dark premonition, Haldir couldn't help but be amused.

"Well, my _ravenna,_ it appears your prey turned the tables on you," he said. Valariel smiled. She loved it when her father called her "lioness."

_"Atar! (father!)"_ She threw herself into his arms. Haldir hugged her and then put her down. Another low rumble of thunder rolled through the woods. Haldir looked up and into the distance, the lightness in his eyes becoming shadowed and wary.

"Go upstairs," he said to Valariel. "It is time for dinner."

"Oh, _atar,_ not yet..." Valariel wanted to play longer with Rumil, and she had been hoping that Orophin would come over, too.

Haldir looked down and raised an eyebrow at his daughter. He had been summoned to attend Celeborn and Galadriel for a short time in the evening and he had no time for any games from Valariel.

"Yes, _atar,_" she said reluctantly, sensing there would be no leeway tonight. She disappeared up the stairs and Haldir turned back to where he was looking before – out at the ever darkening sky.

"What troubles you?" asked Rumil.

"I know not," answered Haldir, "but I mislike this storm. It heralds misfortune. I can feel it in the core of my heart."

"It is but a storm... It brings rain."

"It brings death."

Haldir looked into the distance for another moment and then went in side to have dinner with his daughter.

Scant hours after Haldir's black prediction one of the Archers of 'Lorien raced into Lord Celeborn's sitting room. The tone of his voice made Galadriel rise from her seat, a chill slithering down her back. Haldir didn't move, but deep inside him a gaping abyss of fear opened, threatening for a moment to swallow him entirely.

"Marchwarden! Marchwarden! My Lady Galadriel!"

"What is it? What has happened?" the Lady asked urgently.

"There has been an attack. Orcs! A party of Elves was riding for Lothlorien and they were ambushed..."

"Summon the other Archers, including my brothers." Haldir's order was sharp and the other Elf vanished down the stairs almost instantly. The Marchwarden had taken two large strides out of the room, and then he turned back.

"My Lady..."

Galadriel knew; Haldir didn't need to say anything else. "Go. I will watch Valariel until your return. Save those you can," Galadriel said and there was no mistaking the urgency in her voice. _And may the Valar forgive me, she thought, but I pray these Elves are not bringing Runevalas back to Lothlorien._

* * *

_Well, I'm almost done with this story... probably a chapter or two more. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please read/review!_


	19. Chapter 19: Edge of the Abyss

**Disclaimer: **As always, please see Chapter 1 for a full disclaimer on what's mine and what's not.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Evenstar/Elaine... _Had she looked, Galadriel might have seen this coming, but remember, she respects Haldir's desire to not know the future. That respect would extend to his family, too.

_Mercury Gray... _Hope I haven't left you hanging too long (and that you find it worth the wait)!

_Utsuri... _While Elves can connect on a telepathic level it seems, this is just a simple premonition for Haldir.... And yes, there will be other stories once this is done (see "Fallen" that I just posted), and if the desire strikes you, you can always read (WARNING: shameless self promotion coming...), my "Darkstar" novel.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Edge of the Abyss **

The forest floor was covered by blood. There were several dead Orcs and five dead Elves, all bearing the crest of Dol Amroth. Two Elves they found were still alive. Haldir knelt down next to one.

"My lady, Runevalas, where is she?"

"They took her," coughed the Elf. "Her and three others: Findariel, daughter of Darreyn, and her children Andaria and Celebryn. They headed back towards the mountains."

Haldir looked up and towards the snow-capped mountains. His expression was distant, cold. He reminded Rumil of a wolf that has caught a scent on the air.

"You," Rumil culled out several of the Archers. "Take these two back to Lothlorien with all speed. Their lives depend on your swiftness. If anyone can save them, our Lady Galadriel can."

A few of the Archers frowned; they were eager to hunt down the Orcs, but they immediately set to their task when Haldir turned back to them.

"Why do you hesitate?" he growled coldly. "You have your orders. The rest of you, come with me."

It took two days to track the Orcs. They found the two children, Andaria and Celebryn, at the end of the first day. They had been strangled and gutted, and there were teeth marks on their legs and arms. Haldir was horrified. Celebryn was the older of the two; her blue eyes revealing she had just crossed the threshold between child and adult. Andaria was close to his own daughter's age, and as he looked down at the broken bodies, he didn't see their faces, he saw Valariel's.

Then he thought of Runevalas. What had the Orcs done to his mate? Would he find her the same way, soaked in blood and entrails? There would be no arrows for these lowly curs. Haldir wanted to see their faces as they died, wanted them to see who sent them to the abyss. Orcs had taken Maranwe from him; now they may have taken Runevalas. _They will pay the price for that, he swore. With their blood and their heads, they will pay._

Several hours ahead of the Archers, the party of Orcs had stopped for a break, unable to resist the temptation in their midst. Findariel was screaming. Several of the Orcs had already had their way with her, and her gown was in tatters. From where she was held, Runevalas could see the bruises on her arms and legs already starting to turn purple. One Orc was holding Findariel's arms behind her back. Another was holding her face.

"You think you're pretty, don't you Elf?" he snarled. "With your pretty blond hair and your white skin."

He brought his curved, filthy dagger up and Findariel screamed louder. The Orc dragged the blade across Findariel's left cheek and then across the right one. The blood poured down her face, staining her shoulders and dress. The Orc frenzy rose as they smelled the blood and fear. One ran in and grabbed Findariel; he started to lick the blood from Findariel's face and she struggled weakly. Another started to grab at her.

The Orc with the dagger turned to look at Runevalas. "Bring her up," he snarled. "let her watch." They dragged Runevalas forward, forcing her to watch what the others were doing to Findariel. Runevalas tried to look away, but the chief Orc pulled her hair back, forcing her to raise her head. Then, Runevalas' deepest nightmare started to become a reality as the Orcs tore at the skirt of her gown and put their dry, calloused hands on her. She struggled not to think of Valariel, fearing she would connect mentally with her child and expose the girl to some the horrors she was witnessing.

There was only one person who she could reach out to, and as the first Orc took her, Runevalas' mind screamed out:

_:HALDIR!:_

* * *

_Well, one more chapter down. This was a bit of a short one but I didn't think it was necessary to belabor what was happening to Runevalas and Findariel. Please read/review and let me know what you think!_


	20. Chapter 20: Quarry

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **As always, please see Chapter 1 for a full disclaimer on what's mine and what's not.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Mercury Gray... _I think your "Orc getting it" wish will eventually come true.

_Evenstar/Elaine... _I agree; I think the Orcs would be jealous. All of those things are reminders of what they used to be but will never have again

_Utsuri... _Yes, it is a dark chapter, but I need to go to some dark places at the end of this story in order for "Sword of 'Lorien" to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Quarry**

Haldir came to a dead stop and pressed his hand to his eyes as Runevalas' voice split his thoughts.

"Haldir?"

The Marchwarden looked up at Orophin. "They've hurt her," he growled, and that was all he said before sprinting off again, Orophin, Rumil, and the remaining Archers straining to keep up with him. It took them another six hours to finally catch up with the Orcs. They had left a wide, obvious trail and it wasn't difficult to find them.

As he ran, Haldir's thoughts were as wild as the countryside they traversed. Runevalas wasn't his _feahoon,_ but that didn't mean he didn't love her, and through the years they'd been together, his feelings had only deepend for the she-Elf who had pulled him out of his despair and lonliness.

_I cannot lose you, too, Runevalas. I lost Maranwe. I cannot... will not... lose you as well. Valariel cannot lose you. She needs her atara (mother). _As he tried to convince himself that they would reach Runevalas before the Orcs inflicted too much damage, Rumil watched him out of the corner of his eye.

All of Haldir's despairing thoughts vanished when they caught sight of the Orc camp. With a simple gesture, he stopped the Archers and they melted into the woods, awaiting his signal. The Marchwarden spent what seemed to be a long time watching the camp. There seemed to be about 20 Orcs, more than he expected. He only had six Archers with him, including his brothers. He couldn't see the two she-Elves but he knew they were there.

With a short wave of his hand, the Archers moved forward. They drew back their bows, aimed, and waited. A soft whistle from Haldir released the arrows as one and they few into the throng of Orcs. There were screams and grunts. Haldir drew his blade and with a savage cry charged forward, followed by the others. As they charged into the camp, most of the Orcs fled. Four arrows had found their marks; two other Orcs struggled to escape, badly injured by the first barrage.

Only the knowledge that Runevalas was in the camp kept Haldir from chasing the remaining Orcs immediately. The Elves spread out quickly, searching the area. It was Orophin who had the misfortune of finding Findariel and Runevalas. When he saw them, his stomach turned over. He shouted for Haldir.

For a moment, Haldir stood, staring through Runevalas. The only indication that he saw her was the methodical clenching of his fist. He gathered himself and knelt by her side.

"Runevalas? _A'maelamin_ (_my beloved) _?"

He felt sick to his stomach. His mate's dress was ruined, the skirt tattered and bodice torn, and there were cuts on her arms and shoulders. Some looked like knife wounds. Others could only be made by Orc teeth. He shuddered; there was nothing more horrifying to an Elf than the thought of being captured and tortured by Orcs. It was a nightmare few ever survived. Her face was bruised and as Haldir gently pushed her hair back he nearly choked when he saw her ears. The lobes of her slender, pointed ears were bloody and disfigured. The Orcs had torn the earrings out.

"Haldir?" Runevalas' voice was raw from screaming and he barely recognized it. "Haldir?"

"I'm here. Shhh. The Archers will take you home, and Lady Galadriel will heal you." He stroked her hair. Rumil and Orophin were the only others near him. The other Archers stayed at a respectful distance, their keen eyes scanning the surrounding area lest any vile Orcs try to return.

"Findariel," she whispered.

"Shhh," said Haldir. He glanced over towards Findariel. "You rest and save your own strength. She's hurt, but she's still alive." It was the truth; what he didn't tell Runevalas was that he did not expect Findariel to make it through the night, let alone back to Lothlorien.

Runevalas nodded and let her head sink gently back. "I knew you would come for me, _A'maelamin_ (_my beloved)_." Her eyes closed and the only hint she was still alive was the shallow rise and fall of her chest.

"Rumil. Orophin. You both come with me. The rest of you will bring my Runevalas and Findariel back to Lothlorien with all haste and deliver them into the care of Lady Galadriel."

"As you command, Marchwarden," one said, and they hurried to prepare to leave.

"Come," Haldir said to his brothers. "We have quarry to hunt."

* * *

_Well, we're just about done. What do you think? Please read/review!_


	21. Chapter 21: Revenge

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 for full disclaimers.

**Diola lle, my friends!**

_Evenstar/Elaine... _I guess there are some parallels with the Star Wars idea. I didn't have that in mind when I wrote it, but I can't say it wasn't hovering down there in my subconscious. Thanks for all the terrific (and helpful) feedback.

_Utsuri... _Didn't mean to imply you were "queen of the obvious!" I've had some people try to turn my writing into all sweetness and light, so I tend to defend my darkness a little, I guess.

_Remixer... _Welcome, and thank you so much for your kind review. I'm glad you like the story so much. You've come in at the end, but if you like this one, consider reading "The Sword of 'Lorien." (This story is the prequel to Sword).

* * *

**Chapter 21: Revenge **

Haldir set out after the Orcs with a terrifying, single-minded focus. Orophin and Rumil stuck close to his side but said nothing; there was nothing they could say to him that would lessen his pain. They didn't insult him by trying. When the three Elves finally caught up with the Orcs they discovered that the band they were pursuing had joined up with a small scouting party. Rumil and Orophin exchanged glances.

"Nearly as many as before," whispered Rumil.

"Haldir had better save a few for us." Orophin's gallows humor brought a splinter of a smile to Haldir's face.

"There will be none when we are finished," growled Haldir. And with that, he drew his sword and charged the Orcs with an ear-splitting cry.

The Orcs swarmed, grunting and shrieking. Rumil and Orophin made short work of the few who still had their bows. One darted in and caught Rumil in the upper arm with the point of his scimitar. The Elf cried out in pain and leaped back. Orophin made sure the Orc didn't touch his brother again. Near them, Haldir was in the middle of a cluster of Orcs. Sunlight flashed on his blade making it look as if it were on fire until the entire length of it turned slick and dark with Orc blood.

One Orc shrieked as Haldir's blade slid into his belly and up until it severed his heart. He put his foot to the dead Orc's chest and with one strong shove, slid the limp body off of the blade. He didn't have a moment to savor the victory as two more Orcs rushed at him, gnashing their teeth, shrieking, and recklessly slashing with their scimitars. He leaped nimbly back, out of the way of both blades. Haldir parried one with his blade and with his free hand, he punched the other Orc squarely in the face.

As that Orc staggered back, blood spilling from his nose, Haldir's blade coursed through the air. The first Orc's leg was severed at the knee and he shrieked in agony as he fell to the ground. Writhing, the creature quickly bled its life out onto the hard ground. Haldir reversed his blade and thrust it behind him, impaling the Orc's companion as he rushed in, and then, in one fluid move, he turned, neatly removing the Orc's head. He watched it bounce along the ground, spitting blood, with some small amount of satisfaction.

A few moments later, it was over. The three enraged Elves had made short work of the Orcs. Haldir was covered in gore and spatter. His arms and breastplate were slick with dark Orc blood, and not one bit of metal could be seen on his sword. It too was covered in blood. He threw down a last Orc head.

"Burn the bodies," he commanded, and for a moment, Rumil and Orophin did nothing. "Are you refusing the Marchwarden's order?" he growled.

"No," said Rumil. "But what of the heads."

"Leave those to me," said Haldir darkly.

When they left, the bodies of the Orcs were a smoldering pile of ash and bone. Each head was impaled on an Orc spear, a clear warning to intruders who would bring harm into Lothlorien.

Rumil sat down with a grimace. He had a deep cut on his arm and Orophin quickly started to help bandage it. Haldir looked at his brother and then his head turned towards the direction they'd come from.

"Go," said Rumil. "We'll follow you. Go back to Lothlorien, Haldir. That's where your heart is."

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Haldir knelt by the bed, stroking his mate's hair. She was dying. Alive when they found her, Runevalas was too far on her way to the Halls of Mandos to be called back. Seeing what the Orcs had done enraged Haldir nearly beyond reason. He'd returned to Lothlorien to find her dying despite the best efforts of Lord Celeborn to call her back. Haldir tried to reach her too, but to no avail. She could not bear the horror of what had happened to her at the hands of the Orcs.

"I don't want you to go, _A'maelamin_ (_my beloved)_, but you will not let us bring you back." The sadness in his voice weighed heavily on his words. Celeborn watched the Marchwarden of Lothlorien sadly. Normally proud and arrogant, it was rare for Haldir to reveal any vulnerability.

"I killed them all, Runevalas," Haldir said softly. "They paid for what they did to you with their blood and their heads. At least take that knowledge with you to Mandos."

She felt so cold, as if all the snows of the north filled her veins. She would be gone in moments. Runevalas had conquered him, healed him, at a time when Haldir had been convinced he would never love again. He was a warrior but her gentle touch and kind smile had brought softness back to his life. And she'd brought to him one additional gift that he'd never expected... Suddenly, a sigh ran through the room as Runevalas' soul skimmed through the quiet of the Golden Wood.

Haldir knew she was gone.

_

* * *

_

_That's all for this story! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. I'm really pleased you liked it so much. If you haven't read it already, and you'd like read more about Haldir and his daughter, Valariel, please read my other fanfic story called "The Sword of 'Lorien." Again, thanks so much for all of the reviews!_


End file.
